A Promise in Blood
by bunji the wolf
Summary: She was alone and so was I, no one to call a friend no one to love no friends no family. So I made a promise to her I promise I will play with her. Many days has pass since then now it time to play with my new friend Alma Wade. Naruto/F.E.A.R NarutoXAlma
1. Chapter 1

**A Promise in Blood**

**I don't own any one from Naruto**

**Chapter One-First Meeting**

Naruto went on to take the Genin exams…he tried his best, and fail for the third time. His hope and dreams becoming Hokage was far from a long shot he wish for everyone to respect him he wish everyone would be nice to him become his friends or even adopted him into a family.

But that was just a fool dreams…for now.

Walking to the forest alone Naruto went there to think about his ninja skills he was doing horrible in shadow clones jutsu he need something to give him more forces in handily his charka when using for ninja skills.

Then he heard footstep come toward him from behind the tree he was sitting down at Naruto sat down with his legs across having his eyes close and hearing who footstep it was. Then the footstep stop Naruto didn't smile at all he didn't know who footstep it were so he spoke.

"I know your there."

"Oh Naruto there you are."

Naruto his eyes to see one of the Jonin he knows "Mizuki?"

Mizuki smiled looking at Naruto "Hi there kid what are you doing here in the forest all by your self?"

"The forest…well it where I go when I need to think."

"Still mad you failed the exams?"

"Yeah I know how to make a shadow clone but I can't keep my charka in check like everyone else."

'Well there a way you can."

"Where tell me!"

"No too far from here go north and you will find an old hut where they keep the secret scrolls of Ninjutsu if you find that then I'm sure you will past the exams with no problem."

Naruto got up from the ground "Thanks Mizuki."

When Naruto vanish Mizuki smile turn to a grin "Yeah good luck you loser." as Mizuki disappeared in smoke when he vanish there near a tree was a small little girl wearing a red dress. The little girl touch the tree when she did the tree was being sucked out of it life force as it was put in the little girl body giving her some strength as she quickly teleported away.

_**Later**_

Naruto was reading the scrolls he just got just now going over all the Ninjutsu he can learn, he was looking for Shadow clone there he found it. Reading it quickly he gain the information he needs from the scroll.

Hearing footsteps as the sound of animals were being scared off.

Naruto jump high in the tree using the tree as a cover up to hide himself from being found. Then he saw from below it was Mizuki looking around for something or someone.

"Damn he not here well if I find him with the scrolls I'll just kill him and take the scrolls to Orochimaru-Sama hahahaha that fool Naruto no one like him I bet even Iruka fear him hahahaha!"

Naruto quickly jump from the tree, and use his left knee to attack Mizuki from nowhere making a great bind attack then he grab Mizuki arm and pin him down on one knee "What was that about killing me?"

Then Iruka appear "Naruto there you are, why are you holding down Mizuki?"

"Because Iruka-sensei this traitor plain to kill me and take the scrolls." Naruto grin his teeth and sat on Mizuki back holding the traitor arms up high in the air.

"What that a lie Iruka, Naruto has lost it he crazy I found Naruto here reading the scrolls and he attacks me."

"Iruka-sensei don't believe this traitor words I don't want you as my enemy." Naruto then sat his ass on Mizuki head making the traitor eat dirt and worms like the worm he is.

Then Mizuki broke out of Naruto hold and attack Iruka with a dagger to the chest "Iruka-sensei!!!"

Naruto rush quickly and air kick Mizuki in the face knotting him to a tree crashing to it hard "Damn fox!"

"I'm not a fox I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I'm here to kick your ass!" Naruto yelled

Then Mizuki smiled and laugh out loud.

"What so funny?" Naruto asked

"You don't get it do you, guess you haven't even try and find out why everyone why everyone hate you so much why you have no friend Hahahahahahaha!"

"I don't know what your talking about I have friends!" the brave soul yelled

"Hahahahaha whatever you say if you want to know why everyone hate why you have no one to love because you ARE THE NINE TAIL FOX WHO ATTACK THE VILLAGE 12 YEARS AGO!" Mizuki yelled loud and clean for Naruto to understand then Naruto was over came with great shock.

No wonder everyone never like him why no one dare to play with him as a child, his world was breaking apart like glass as Naruto drop his guard Mizuki took this moment to strike him down.

But before he could, Naruto gain a new strength in his heart as he yelled out loud "MULTI SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!!!!"

In a poof of smoke thousand of thousands of Naruto were all around him sitting in the tree looking down at him smiling as some were anger and other were upset.

"GET HIM!!!" The group of Naruto's yelled as they begun their attack on Mizuki.

Still shock and unable to believe everything what Mizuki say was true a Naruto walked over to the real Naruto and offer him his hand. When, Naruto look up at this Naruto this was different from the others he look a bit older by one year his outfit he wore was around the 18 century; or so, around the age of pirates, the pirate Naruto outfit he wore was a red bandana around his head wearing a hat over on his head, wearing a brown jacket and brown pants. Sword and a gun on his right side of his hip he took his hat off and bows his head to Naruto whom wasn't sure what was going on here?

"You ok Captain?" the Pirate Naruto asked his counterpart, Naruto nodded as Pirate Naruto yelled out loud "Hyo the Captain alright cheer of Ramen and Rum!" the other Naruto's cheer with joy with a battle cried.

"Um who are you?" Naruto asked his Pirate self

"I am Captain Naruto Sparrow; in my village from another time and space I am a Priate. It seems that Multi-Shadow no Jutsu trick of yours summons me here by mistake I wonder why then again I never did learn any jutsu from my world. Using sword and guns are more fun to me and nothing like having a bottle of Rum and a nice warm bowl of Ramen." Naruto Sparrow chuckle with a smiled

"So um can I send you back, so you know this won't affect any timeline or anything?" Naruto sweat drop with worry.

"Aye why ya be doing that for mate, this be the only time I see myself face to face without looking into a mirror? And beside there nothing bad happens in my timeline so no worries lad." Naruto Sparrow pat Naruto back hard casing the Naruto "One more thing Captain Uzumaki." Naruto Sparrow spoke to Naruto.

"Yeah what is it?" Naruto ask Naruto Sparrow

"Ya bets not be letting little lady wait for ya are ya?" Sparrow behind Naruto as when Naruto turn out all of Naruto shadow clones disappeared within seconds.

"Oh." Naruto spoke in a small voice as in front of him was a little girl holding on to a toy bunny her hair long and black her eyes hide behind her hair wearing a red dress she wasn't wearing any shoes her feet were cover in blood so were her hands. As Naruto knee down to her level Naruto smile at the little girl "Hi what your name?"

The little girl didn't speak at all only walk one step closer to Naruto as a voice whisper through Naruto's mind _'Why did you summon me here?'_

"Huh?" Naruto stood up turn his back looking around seeing where the voice come from then feeling someone pulling his jacket a small tug Naruto felt. Looking down at the young eight year old girl '_Why did you summon my spirit why did bring me here?'_

"Is that you that voicing is coming from?" Naruto ask the little girl but once again she didn't speak back to him.

"Yeah I guess I did summon your spirit by mistake there were many jutsu I did use before doing the shadow clone jutsu. I'm sorry I summon you by mistake little girl I didn't mean to wake you up if there anything I can do to send you back please tell me."

_'Will you play with me?'_

Naruto smiled "Yes I will play with you. What your name little girl?"

Suddenly a small smiled appeared on the little girl face as she giggle a little '_You promise you'll play with me?'_

"Yes. I promise what would you like to play?"

_'Make a promise in blood then.'_

"In blood?" The little nodded '_If you really do promise to play with me then make a promise in your own blood.'_

Naruto grab a knife he slash his right hand as he bleed a lot of blood as blood drip from his hand, the little girl grab Naruto's right hand once she got his hand out from nowhere Naruto body was suddenly felt a very, very, very powerful energy flowing through his body as something deep inside Naruto soul roar in pain as if it was being killed by something far more evil then it.

Naruto black out the moment the little girl let go of his right hand as she whisper '_Alma...my name is Alma Wade and I look forward to playing with you...Mr. Naruto.'_

When Naruto awaken Iruka woke him up, Naruto saw that Alma was gone nowhere to be founded however, only two small foot piants were there.

_'Was it...a dream?'_

_**Next Time-Chunin Exams...The Playground**_

**_Gonna skip to the Chunin Exams on the next chapter as a few months went by Alma did went back to her world but now that she and Naruto made a promise in blood. Alma can come to Naruto world Naruto blood is what keeping her in Naruto's world and yes she did Killed Kyuubi so nothing can get in her way from seeing Naruto in the living world and inside his soul._**

**_Pairing-_**

**_NarutoXAlma_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A promise in Blood**_

_**Don't own Naruto or F.E.A.R**_

_**Chapter Two-Chunin Exams….The Playground**_

It's been a whole month since Naruto had his encounter with Alma and become a Genin Ninja.

Naruto and his team will have the Chunin Exams today and today is a wonderful peaceful today to play, Naruto didn't feel like getting up he just wanted to sleep through out today. It was Monday one of the days Naruto wanted to sleep in no mission no Sasuke making him look like a loser no Sakura yelling at him.

All Naruto wanted to do was rest no trouble no problems he just wanted to rest.

But then Naruto felt someone hands touching his back as he lay down on his stomach.

Naruto grab the cover and pull them over his head and mumble "No leave me alone today."

Then the unknown person grab his cover and rip them away from him, Naruto groan as Naruto felt a soft cold hand touch his face poking him in the left cheek touching his whiskers marks.

'**Wake up.' **The voice spoke

Naruto slowly open his left eye to only see Alma was sitting there staring at him, Naruto gasp quickly back away to the corner of bed.

Alma stare at Naruto as the boy stare back into her black cold eyes.

"It's you…Alma." Naruto spoke "W-what are you here for?"

'**I want to play.'**

Then he remembers that promise he made to her one month ago, Naruto sigh "Alma I…"

Before Naruto could finish what he was going to say Alma spoke "**You promise you'll play with me."**

Alma look upset that Naruto break her promise but Naruto quickly say to save his ass "I did Promise you, I will play with. But I can't right now I promise I'll play with you then I don't anything to do."

"**You promise?"**

"Yes. I promise hey if make you feel any better wouldn't go eat some Ramen with me?" Naruto smiled at the little girl in red.

"**What is…Ramen?" **She asked Naruto

"One of the best foods in the world you gotta try it!"

Alma was silence for a while she was a ghost did she need to feed? She can touch solid things and touch people. But could she eat like a normal person so she just gave a small nod **"Remember you promise you'll play with me."**

"I will Alma, I will." Naruto tap his chest with right fist as Alma vanish in second as if she wasn't there, Naruto sigh "Few that was close I know she a ghost, but making a ghost mad I don't want to see that."

'_Today the Chunin Exams begin from what I heard from Shikamaru and the others. Many ninjas from other villages will come to my village for the Exams; I hope they won't take up my time for playing with Alma. She does seem like she needs a friend to play with.' _Naruto thought while putting on his orange jacket along with his pants while, Naruto was brushing his teeth in the bathroom.

Alma reappeared walking across from the room, looking at Naruto's bed.

She turns and looks at the picture of team seven. Looking at Naruto reaction toward Sasuke who seem to have no emotions at all and how upset Naruto looked while staring at him. Then Alma saw Sakura and Kakashi as those two look happy in the picture.

Alma easily tells Naruto did not like Sasuke whatsoever.

Alma look away now looking at Naruto's bed again this time she grab his headband with her bloody hands touching the metal piece of the headband. And with this a piece of Naruto's hair a single piece of hair was there.

With it Alma read all of Naruto's past.

She felt his pain, his sorrow his fear his hate toward his village however, there was a small piece of light keeping him all together. Then suddenly Alma teleported to somewhere else as Naruto's headband fell to the ground.

Naruto heard the noise of his headband dropping he poke his head out of the bathroom only to no one there. Naruto only say "Whatever." And went back to brushing his teeth.

**Naruto's past**

Alma appeared in Konoha in the past when Naruto was eight year old like Alma was when she was lock away forever. However thanks to Naruto summoning her spirit here save her mind from going compete madness yet he was too late and also not too late at the same time.

Nevertheless in the past of Konoha

After the fall of the Uchiha clan nobody knew who killed all the Uchiha clan and it's members and left Sasuke live. So all eye blame it on the one soul who they hate the most…Naruto Uzumaki the seal of the Kyuubi.

Alma saw Naruto being chase seeing fear in the eight year old boy eyes, Naruto ran and ran faster then of the villagers until Naruto trip by a rock by mistake there. They beat him curse him and spit on him call him a demon a hellspawn a freak of nature.

Then when one of the villagers was going to do harm to Naruto, at last came Might Gai (Guy) who came to Naruto rescue. He told them that it was Itachi Uchiha, who killed the Uchiha clan, but none believe him and they were going to finish off Naruto.

But until Sarutobi and a few Anbu came to bring the true to them, some still think it was Naruto who did the job and every since then. Naruto never had any friends no one to tell too no love no home no hope no dreams, darkness grew inside Naruto's heart.

Like Naruto, Alma she too was alone didn't have any friends her family backstab her they use her like a plaything she had no one to call a friend no love ones to care for her she was alone and thought she was the only one until now.

Alma vanish from the memories of Naruto's past adding Naruto's suffering to her own giving her even more reason to hate them to hate them all to kill them all. They all deserve to die. That's what Alma thought and that's what she'll do just to play with Naruto.

_**Few hours later with Naruto**_

"Just face it Naruto, I'm stronger and smarter then you. It's a well know fact." Sasuke said right in Naruto's face while Naruto growl like a beast in anger.

"Oh yeah well who ask you. Sasgay!" Naruto yelled

"Tsk whatever loser." Sasuke said

'_Just because he's an Uchiha doesn't mean he can push me around!' _Naruto thought

"Look guys you can beat each up later ok I have to file this report on the mission. So you guys have the day off." Kakashi said as he vanish in smoke but before he vanish in smoke, Kakashi saw a little girl behind Naruto hugging his right leg.

'_What was that?' _Kakashi thought

Shortly after Kakashi left, Konohamaru and his friend shown up.

"Come on Boss remember you promise to play ninja with us today!" Konohamaru yelled

"Oh did I say that oops Heh." Naruto rub the back of his head while sweat dropping knowing if Alma found out he play with other children beside her she would be very angry.

'_**Naruto promise to play with them and not me?' **_Alma though as she was behind Naruto although Naruto couldn't see her at all Alma poke Naruto's right leg from behind casing the boy to fall down on his right knee.

"Boss what wrong you ok?" Konohamaru asked Naruto

"Y-yeah I'm fine just I might have over did on that way today." Naruto chuckle

"A ninja playing ninja that is so twisted." Sakura said while walking over to them staring at Naruto _'My ninja's skills are worst then his unbelievable!'_

'_She staring right at me I'm turning red!' _Naruto blush while laughing.

'_The way she looking at him…that it!' _Konohamaru though

"Hey Boss is this girl your girlfriend!" Konohamaru grin at Naruto

"Huh!"

'_Say what!!'_ Sakura thought

"Well you can tell she crazy about me." Naruto laughed

"WRONG!" Sakura punched Naruto sending the boy flying to a franc while Konohamaru and his friends were in deep to see their boss got his ass handed to a girl.

"What kind of girlfriend are you!" Konohamaru yelled while watching his friend keep on Naruto, Konohamaru yelled out "Your witch and you super ugly too!"

Sakura grew a vein on her head while cracking her knuckles as Konohamaru sweat drop.

Few moments later both Naruto and Konohamaru had large bumps on their heads.

"I don't think she human did you see how wide her forehead is!"

And thru began hell for Konohamaru and his friend along with Naruto while Alma watches Sakura chase down Naruto and his friends. Alma fined it a bit funny on how Konohamaru was calling Sakura names.

Konohamaru crash into a Sand ninja wearing an all black outfit with a large wrap bandages on his back, the Sand Ninja by Konohamaru by the neck of his shirt and raise him up high in the air "You think it funny huh brat?"

"Kankuro put him down or you'll pay for later." Spoke the blonde four pony tale hair girl.

"Come we're alone no one will know heh." Kankuro said

"Hey put my friend down or else!" Naruto ran toward Kankuro, but Kankuro use his puppet act to make Naruto fall down on his back "What the hell was that!"

"More Genin man your village is full of weak punks!" Kankuro chuckle

Before Kankuro was about to teach Konohamaru a lesson someone toss a rock at which turn out be Sasuke Uchiha to save the day (save the day my ass!) "Hey let the kid go or else." Sasuke said

"Oh Sasuke you're here!" Sakura said with eye of heart for him leaving Naruto in the dusk.

"All talk and no show just what you leaf ninja are all about." Kankuro said as he was about to use his puppet weapon crow.

"_**Enough I had enough listening to this little worm mouth." **_Alma spoke as she walk close to Kankuro reaching her left hand out to him and was about to punish him. Naruto saw Alma right there and then however a voice spoke to save Kankuro ass.

"That's enough Kankuro your making yourself look like a fool." The voice spoke

"R-right sorry about that Gaara." Kankuro lower his head trying to look at his little brother in the eye.

"Shut up or I'll kill you." Gaara vanish from hanging from the tree down to ground "Come on lets go, I didn't come here to play around."

"Hey wait!" Sasuke said "Hey you!"

Temari turn around "Oh you mean me?"

"No the one with the red hair who are you?" Sasuke asked

Gaara turn around "My name is Gaara of the Sand. I like to your name too."

"Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke smirk

"I'll remember that name." Gaara nodded

"Hey wanna know who I am? I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto smiled

"I couldn't care less who you are." Naruto sweat drop as Gaara walked off as he notice the little girl at Naruto side who had a very high level of charka within her as she gave Gaara the coldest eyes ever colder then his.

'_That little girl who is she?'_

'_Aw damn it again I make myself look like a fool damn it!' _Naruto curse himself

Meanwhile up the tree the tree Sound Genin were there watching the whole event.

"So that's Sasuke Uchiha." Dosu said

"He doesn't seem all that." Zaku said while Kin chuckle

"Remember our mission Zaku." Dosu stare at his team mate

"Yeah I know."

_**Later that night**_

"Damn it again why me why!" Naruto bang his head against the wall in the bathroom "Why can't I be that strong or cool like Sasuke. Everyone wants him and not me I'm strong too I'm not weak…I'm not." Naruto sigh he turns the bathroom light off and went to his bed crawling under the cover. Going to sleep there in his dreams he rule all in his dream he is number one the best only in his dream he's at peace.

Alma was there on Naruto's bed as Naruto had his back facing Alma, Alma rest beside him as she touch his back as she slowly went inside his body there she enter his…soul.

_**Naruto's soul**_

There in the room that the Kyuubi once stood there now in it place a empty cell, Alma enter the cell as a blight flash when the light so blight there in the light stood a very young Naruto. Alma reach out to the young Naruto as the boy was asleep, when Alma shook him by the right shoulder the young Naruto open his eyes.

"Will you be…my friend?" He asked Alma

**"Will play with me?" **Alma asked the young Naruto as young Naruto nodded.

Alma smile as young Naruto smile too as the two children laughed together then in another blight flash, Naruto woke up to find out it was the very next day. He felt funny he felt strange he felt happy very happy as if he finally found what he wanted all this time he just wasn't sure what it was.

Shortly later after the written exams were over when Anko arrived to tell the Genin to take the next exams which were the forest of death.

**Forest of death**

"Alright time to show what I'm made of!" Naruto yelled

"Just don't get in my way loser." Sasuke smirk at Naruto

"Come on guys let stop fighting we need to work together." Sakura try to keep the two from fighting.

But then Naruto saw…her again Alma.

Only he could see her and none could see her only she could see us.

Naruto lower him to Alma level "Hey Alma what are you doing here?" He asked her

"**I want to play." **She said

"Well I'm kind of busy right now."

"**But you-**

"I know I promise right now I…I'm playing a game with my friends and all these people." Naruto quickly though of a lie for Alma as Alma turn looking at every ninja that made into the second half of the Chunin Exams Alma then turn looking at Naruto.

"**Can I play too?" **She asked Naruto

"Sure." Naruto smiled

"**What game your playing?"**

"Hide and go seek." Naruto lie with a chuckle

"**I love that game." **Alma smiled

"Really...you do?" Alma nodded "Perfect."

"**Let's play…hide and go seek…you hide, and I'll seek." **Alma then giggles in a creepy tone which bought fear to Naruto of thinking a better way.

"But-

"**Hehehe everyone hides and I seek them out finding them one by one." **Alma vanishes before Naruto could do anything about it.

'_Uh oh I got a bad feeling.' _Naruto thought as the gates open up and everyone dash inside the forest very fast, while Naruto and his team race inside the forest. Naruto could hear the sound of Alma giggle hoping that his friends won't meet Alma at all as something tells him that she isn't just playing a game for fun, Sasuke made a fool of Naruto and Kankuro did too and then Gaara though of Naruto being just in the way. She was there when it happens and since Naruto was her new friend nobody will get away with it that for sure.

_**Next Time-Hide and Seek….Alma way**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Don't own Naruto or F.E.A.R**_

_**Chapter Three-Hide and Seek….Alma way**_

**Forest of Death:**

The forest of death where the second exam take place, where all Genins will take it to go to the next level to the exams to become a Chunin to reach the higher level of being a ninja. But little do they know Naruto's little new friend Alma Wade wants to play with them all of them in a little game of hide and seek.

Through out the forest of death the sound of someone humming a song was heard through out the dark creepy forest. As sunset came to all those who survivor the first day within the forest of death team seven came to a stop fighting over leadership of the team as well as who shall hold the scroll of earth.

Sakura tried her best to break the two up from fighting but Sasuke throw the first punched. Naruto fought back casing the two to fall deep down on the ground floor. Naruto hurt his back as hew as the first to break Sasuke's fall "Damn it."

"There is no way a loser like you can be leader of the group Naruto." The ruin cocky Uchiha told him.

"Damn it Sasuke just because everyone think you're so cool doesn't give you two shits to be leader of the team seven." The Uzumaki yelled.

Sasuke smirk "I'm not a loser like you Naruto."

"Take that back Sasuke."

"Why take it back when it true." Naruto frowned "Take it back Sasuke."

"Why you're the weakest team mate on this even Sakura weaker then you but still have some usefulness. Face Naruto you yourself and your name is a laughing stock. You'll never defeat me." Sasuke got ready in a fighting style ready to show Naruto he was top dog of the group.

"I'm not gonna waste my time with someone of an ass like you." Naruto turn away as he walked forward. Sakura saw the whole thing heard every word "Naruto wait up!" she jump down looking at Sasuke for one second before heading off after the ninja.

Sasuke frown "Those two are a waste of my time. I need to get strong to defeat Itachi." Sasuke's Sharingan showed in anger.

From the far back Alma Wade stood there staring at Sasuke's back as she'd whisper her whisper reach Sasuke's ears **"You'll die alone."**

Sasuke looked behind him "Who there!?" He yelled as he draws his kunai unknowing Alma was above him upside down in mid air her eyes glowed red.

As the screams of Sasuke Uchiha were heard through the forest of the death, as it show Sasuke Uchiha was on the ground shaking like a leaf his eyes widen in pure shock as Alma was standing there behind him. A small smile grew on her face she wanted to finish him off right there and then but she thought of an even better one however Sasuke black out on her.

"**I'll play with you later." **She said as she vanished when she disappear as a pair of foot stood near the out cold Sasuke as the chuckle "Your mine now Sasuke-kun."

**Elsewhere:**

"Naruto wait up what has gotten into you?" Sakura yelled as Naruto stop he look back at his crush dream girl "It always Sasuke this and Sasuke that. I can take it anymore I'm the one who saved our tail during the wave mission if it wasn't for me we wouldn't have made it back alive. The village hidden in the mist would be the same as before afraid to take down bullies." He told Sakura as she started to get a bit afraid of Naruto and his behavior.

"Naruto please don't act this way were a team we're all friends here." She told him.

"Are we really?" Sakura look down at the ground there was one thing Naruto didn't like was to see the girl he loves sad "Alright then Sakura let's head back to see if Sasuke cool down." Sakura look at Naruto with a smile they heard a scream the scream belong to Sasuke it was much louder to whatever that Alma did to him.

"Oh crap." Naruto said both him and Sakura went to see Sasuke. When they arrived Sasuke was on the ground his body was twitching in pain he moan in pain. Sakura went to check on him "Oh no he's burning up what happen?"

Naruto look around the area to see if anyone was there. Night was coming also of strange creature were coming out. Naruto help Sakura carried somewhere safe while carrying Sasuke. Naruto heard the sound of Alma's voice she was humming a song as the sound of her footsteps were being heard.

Naruto put Sakura over his left shoulder and grab Sakura putting her on his right shoulder. Naruto rush through the forest fast running like hell was behind him. Finally Naruto stop at area where there was water a small river.

"Naruto let me go what has gotten into you?" Sakura asked her team mate.

"Sorry Sakura thought I saw someone." He told her while Sakura gave him a funny look she put her right hand on his forehead "Um Sakura-chan what are you doing?" Naruto asked her.

"Making sure." She said

"Of what?"

"Your not suffering what Sasuke-kun is having." She told him.

"He looks fine to me." Naruto told her. Sakura put a cover on Sasuke to keep him warm she put a wet cloth on his forehead.

"Wonder what he's dreaming of?" Naruto said as they look at Sasuke they see him mumble in his sleep.

**Sasuke's dreams:**

"Where am I?" Sasuke Uchiha found himself on the streets of Konoha. It was a cold night quiet it was then it hit him "No it can't be no, no, no anything but this nightmare go I can't…no I can't go through this again."

Then the sound of a little girl chuckled was heard behind him. Sasuke turn around to see Alma staring at him and right beside her was…him the enemy of Sasuke Uchiha his big brother Itachi Uchiha.

"**I'll make you relive your nightmares forever Sasuke." **Itachi spoke he grab his left cheek and rip it off taking his whole face off. Showing nothing but a bloody skull with Sharingan for it eyes.

"No, no, no, not anything but that!" Sasuke scream like a lost child "NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he cried out.

However Alma was going easy on him she could have show him even worst, the type of stuff to fuck your mind until it become nothing but a tick piece of mud. Letting him relive those nightmare was a sign for Sasuke never talk or treat Naruto that way ever again.

Alma said to Sasuke before he relive those nightmares again and again **"Leave him alone he's mine."**

Sasuke growled "YOU BITCH I'LL KILL YOU!" Sasuke jump at Alma but her eyes glowed red she was going to let him go but **"This game so much fun hide and see. I found you but can find me if you don't you'll never wake up again."**

Alma fade into ashes as the ash was blew away by the wind Sasuke was stunk here in this hellish nightmare of the night the Uchiha met their end. If he could find her then maybe he can wake up but that was going to happen anything time soon.

**Back in the real world:**

"N-no don't." Sasuke said "Don't leave me like this."

"Nightmare again." Naruto said "Bad ones." He added.

"I'm starting to worry about this place its giving me the creeps. It didn't have this feeling earlier." Sakura could feel a chilly air around them.

"Yeah I know Sakura you can rest I'll take watch."

"Thank you Naruto."

"No problem." Sakura rest on the ground with covers on her to keep her warm at the night.

"I really hope everyone is alright and I hope Alma didn't find them." He sweat drop he hug his legs while he stared at the fireplace _'I wonder she is?'_ he couldn't get her out of his mind he was worry about her. She was cute and was lonely she didn't have friends at her age the same was with Naruto he was unloved and thought as a monster.

Naruto look to his right only to see a pair of red eyes staring at him it was Alma. Naruto's turn white he wanted to yell out and curse like a sailor he was so scared he thought his heart stop.

"**Hi." **She said

"Hey Alma look like you found me."

"**Yay I won." **She said cutely. As Naruto couldn't help but smile and nod "Yeah you did."

"**I found lots of other people before I found you." **She told him as Naruto "What did you do to them?" as Alma shook her head **"They ran away brunch of chickens they were." **She giggled **"I want to play again."**

"Sure when the sun come out." he said

"**There was one this group…I found no fun at all they were. I play with them unit…they were no longer fun." **Alma crossed her arms over her chest **"So I made a new game for them play but they lose they weren't as fun as you guys."**

"What did they look like?" He asked Alma.

"**Funny looking one wearing coats with umbrellas they try to hurt me. But I hurt them back."** She told Naruto **"They wanted to hurt you and them." **Alma pointed at Sakura and Sasuke who were asleep.

"Thanks Alma." Alma scratches her left cheek Naruto could have seen her blush.

"Alma can I asks you something?" Alma nodded cutely "Why do you do this?"

"**Do what?"**

"Hurt people, toy with their minds I know you did something to Sasuke."

"**I…they have it coming!" **Alma look angry **"They hurt me so I hurt them back, they hurt you Naruto so I hurt them back picking on you. You're my only friend and I don't want you to be hurt." **She told him Naruto was a bit surprise to see Alma cared about him, him being her only friend.

Alma points at Sasuke "I don't like him he's mean and then there's that ugly bully." Alma walk over to Sakura who was sleeping peacefully Alma glare at her she knows what the bad things Sakura has done. And yet seeing she was the girl of his dream made Alma feel jealous VERY jealous but if she kills her then her friendship with Naruto would end so Alma said **"Pinky…funny."**

"**But the others…not from your home…the mean people…they deserve to die…"**

"Alma I don't know them they can't hurt me." He told her as the little girl look at her best friend. He was right and yet wrong at the same time she remember those who here to fight Sasuke Uchiha because he's apart of the group knowing Naruto would protect Sasuke even if he was a jerk still he apart of the team and they can't past this test without him.

Alma shook her head as she said in a worry voice **"You'll get hurt."**

"Alma." He said her name he gave a calm smile.

"What was your family like?" He asked Alma's hands twitch for a second the memories of her past were bad.

"**I hate my family." **she said **"I hate my mommy I hate my daddy I hate everyone they took everything away from me!" **she yelled her trigger her powers which case a tree from behind Naruto to be rip apart by her powers "Alma calm down!"

Alma calm down shortly "I'm sorry I didn't know." He told her as Alma held Naruto to her in the form of a hug "There, there." He patted her hair he heard her cry on his left shoulder "I didn't know my mother or my father when I was young all my life I didn't know anything about my family I thought my mother and father left me I was alone…afraid…scared and hated."

Alma listen to him she stop crying as Alma's tears were blood that came from her eyes.

"Come on I don't want you to be sad Alma. Tell me what you want me to do to make it all better." He asked her.

"**I want to play you made a promise."**

"I know Alma I know and we did play didn't we?" Alma nod "But you want to play more right?" she nod again casing to nod his head as well follow by a friendly chuckle "What do you want to play now?"

"**I wanna…play...house." **she said with a little blush on her "Um maybe when you're a little older ok?"

"**How old?" **she asked

"When you're a lady but right now you're a little girl and I'm a young man it won't work that way Alma." Naruto really didn't want to get in trouble having a little girl being his best friend and also trying to be his girlfriend Naruto saw through it real quick.

"But right now you're like a little sister you know that cute but a little bit of trouble." He patted her head **"I have a new game to play."**

"Oh and what is that?" Alma smiled she push Naruto as he fell to the ground **"Tag you're it!" **Alma ran away. Naruto felt sleepy for some odd reason he couldn't open his eyes he fell down he hit the ground hard.

When Naruto woke up he found some else in a different world. It was a beautiful grass field there was a hill far away from here Naruto saw someone on the hill sitting in a swing humming a song.

"Alma?" he said

"Take her back to the vault." Naruto then saw Alma being taken away by two men wearing armor with helmet they didn't look human more like machine soldiers out of the two soldiers in armor there was a man he look in his early 30's or so.

"Mother's memory is truly a horrible past." a voice spoke to Naruto from behind.

Naruto turn around to see a man who looks he's thirty he had black short hair. His mouth was covered in blood he hungry and insane.

"W-who are you?" naruto asked

"I would like to know that. Why are you here in mother's memories ah yes I can feel it yes your bonds with mother's. Yes I see why we are here yes with permission." said the insane man.

"Alma is…your mother?" the man nod "Yes I am her son her second born son. The form you see before is only a form woman has chosen she's a woman now but she doesn't know."

"How sad Alma-chan. Your son right then why is she showing me this she so childish if she has a son then why?" Naruto confuse as the man explain to him.

"Mother has chosen you boy. To be the one who will create another."

"Another what?"

"You already helped her once and again you will help her…my maker."

"What do you mean my maker?" the insane man laughed "Children we can be born through spiritual not only by fresh and meat. You have created my brother when you promise my mother and so you will create me. For are you my maker…my father." The man named Paxton Fettel said.

**Next Time-They All Deserve To die! **

**What a twist ending! Don't worry when the time come for Naruto and Alma to make her second child aka Paxton(he's cool but Pointman rocks!) Naruto and Alma will have sex yes a lemon but Alma will be a Adult. And Naruto will be a teen alright.**

**I added Paxton in this story even though Alma step other to another world its because he's link with Alma is strong. Paxton could and maybe try to turn Naruto over to the winning side sooner then Alma thinks.**

**Well that's all for now later everyone.**

Omake moment:

"So I'm your dad?" Paxton nod "Yes we are..._my maker_."

"Don't talk like that it creepy!" Naruto was getting the chills from how Paxton is talking.

"Sorry." Paxton said

"So if I won't have sex with Alma? I'm 12 I'm not into younger girl man!"

"Mother is older then you she can change her form to suit your needs. So I may be..._born."_

"What did I say about that talk!" Naruto glare at Paxton "Sorry."

"Maybe only when I'm old enough like my teens then maybe...maybe."

"I am glade to hear that did I fail to tell you mother can change the form of anyone she see fit." Paxton smiled as Alma appeared behind Naruto in her adult form suddenly Naruto became his sixteen year old self "Huh what NO!!!!!"

**"Come on Naruto let's play house." **She drags Naruto into a room while Paxton smiled.

"I am..._born."_

"WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT THE CREEPY TALK!" Naruto yelled follow by the moans of Adult Alma.

Paxton sweat drop "_Sorry father."_

**Omake ends**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Naruto or the F.E.A.R. series **

Hello everyone it is I Bunji the wolf sorry about no stories this month, been busy with my finals. And trying to pass with flying clear colors.

Anyway now let the story begin and enjoy everyone.

**Chapter IV-They All Deserve to Die**

As a child we are weak and helpless but as we grow we become adults and adults become old we died and we are reborn again thus is the cycle of life death and rebirth. But whenever we are unable to overcome this feeling this terrifying feeling what is this feeling as we felt as a child this feeling that make us afraid, scared, hopeless and alone…this unknowing feeling that make your heart race forever non-stop this terrifying feeling.

The unknown terror that is called Fear what is fear? Why are we afraid of it? What is it this fear what make it so powerful it control our lives? But there are those who overcome this fear and become something much…more.

Fear is in us all young, old, small or big fear exists in us all.

Fear…a basic human emotion that drives us to the unthinkable bring us to do anything while fearing for our lives why? We do not understand this do you know the true meaning of fear?

_Through death we are reborn…again and again…_

_**Alma Memories:**_

"I'm your father? There's no way that's possible I'm just a kid and you're a grow man." Naruto didn't believe Paxton's words as the second son of Alma's stared at his father's eyes "Your eyes speak with lies you don't want to accept me but very soon you will."

"What make you so sure of that?" Naruto frown "Alma is a little girl I'm no sicko who does that shit."

"Foolish father mother has chosen you to be the father of her children. Do you not see mother's pain her suffering?" Paxton's eyes soon become eyes of anger "Mother has suffer and you promise her happiest listen well father and listen good. Mother see you more than a friend she can see how special you are more special then you ever know. She will take your pain your fear of being alone. Like you she too was called a monster."

Naruto jerk his head back for a second "Monster? Alma."

Paxton said with a chuckle "She has much to show you."

There was a sudden change between the two as Naruto felt it as well Paxton looked trouble for the moment he look around before he spoke "Yes but I say too much. Now father you are mother's only hope for happiest. Brother has been born through your promise keep your promise and I shall be…_born_ as well." Paxton's body faded away returning where he belongs inside Alma's soul for he is her son.

With Paxton gone Naruto was still inside Alma's memories he decide to go and search for Alma's memories. Is Alma really an eight year old girl or is there more to this Naruto thought. As he walk through the empty white hallway of doors Naruto thought back to what Paxton's said before about being Alma's only hope for happiest.

She was truly alone like him when he was a child? Hated and call a monster for no good reason and treated badly as well? The more he thought about it the more he felt horrible for pushing Alma away she could be his true friend. Then Naruto came to a door the door was red color when Naruto open the door there was a voice that spoke to him.

"_Don't go in."_

He turned to look who was behind him "Someone there?"

"_Please…leave."_

He closed the red door before he was about to enter it _"I don't want them to hurt you."_

"Alma." He said her name as he spoke her name Naruto was teleported in a great white flash. He was in a strange hallway it was cold and there was nobody. It look the hallway of a hospital he had an odd feeling like he shouldn't be here at all.

"_Gave him back!"_ a voice yelled _"WHERE ARE YOU TAKING HIM!"_

"Huh?" Naruto once again look around to where the voices were coming from.

"_NOoooooo! Give me back my baby!"_ the woman's voice cried _"My…baby."_

Naruto cover his ears to block out the screams and cries that were coming left and right. The voice reminded Naruto of something importation he doesn't know why but he hear these cries before but he was a baby why would he remember something like that he asks himself as images of a woman cried out as she being held down as her child was being taken from her.

"_My baby…no…no…they took him…no…why my baby why him."_

Naruto closed his eyes but he reopened them when the cries and screams stop. He saw there on a hospital bed a woman was crying in her hands. Her hair was long and red as the woman spoke while crying "They took my baby…they took him away from me…Naruto." She said.

Naruto's eyes widen in shock as he reach out to "Mom?" the woman looked at Naruto but Naruto back away to find the woman's face was gone she didn't have a face no eye, mouth or nose. Suddenly a powerful force grabbed Naruto and push him away as the woman went back to crying again for the lost of her son.

"_Do you feel her pain?"_ a female voice asked _"The pain of losing a child like Alma she too cried. Do you remember her? Do you remember your mother's face? Do you remember your mother your father your birthright your history…no you don't remember because they never told you did…they…"_

"Who are you?" Naruto asked the voice.

"_I'm just someone…that's all someone importation that you forgot."_

Naruto then found himself in another place "Where am I?" the room he was in was now a room that was colored black however there was something odd about this room Naruto could feel it.

Naruto's eyes open widen in shock to see in the right corner of the room a small image window that belong to Naruto's past. The moment of that past that belong to him was when he was six he failed the Genin exams he remembers that swing under the tree, where he sorrow the most the eyes of loneliest.

The image then changes to the rest of Naruto's most unhappy part of his life.

The moment after his battle with Mizuki knowing he was the Kyuubi and the reason why everyone hates him.

Naruto's voice was heard as he heard himself speak these words over and over again.

"_I'm the Kyuubi, I'm the Kyuubi, I'm the Kyuubi, I'm the Kyuubi." _

"THAT'S A LIE!" Naruto yelled.

"Why a lie when it true." said a small voice. Naruto look back himself to see a small young version of himself and like Naruto when he was young he had the eyes of loneliest.

"I'm the Kyuubi am I not? That's why they hate me because I was a monster. The big fox make them hate me don't you remember Naruto-san. How they hated us how they call us a freak gave us hateful eyes. Don't you remember how bad it hurt?" little Naruto said.

Naruto looked away he couldn't look at his younger self "That was a long time ago."

"No Naruto-san they still hate us they always will. Everyone hated us because we are who we are. We're the Kyuubi." Naruto couldn't take it he didn't want to remember that pain those hateful eyes.

"They case us pain they made fun of us. Don't you remember they were laughing when we try so hard but…none of them understood us they only hate us again and again. We only wanted to be loved don't we Naruto?" little Naruto's were really getting to Naruto's mind.

"They made us suffer they can't be forgiven you know that. They have no right to hurt us they…all of them, every single one of them. **They will die….all of them…they deserve all to die."** Little Naruto's eyes changed malice red as his voice became dark and darker.

"ENOUGH!" Naruto yelled at little Naruto as little Naruto quickly close his eyes in fear. As Naruto quickly gasp he felt afraid just like little Naruto because he was him.

Little Naruto said as he open his blue eyes "Naruto-san you're scaring me." Naruto didn't mean to yell at his younger self "I'm sorry I didn't mean too."

"It's ok Naruto-san you were afraid like me, aren't you afraid of the mean people?" little Naruto asked Naruto.

Naruto frown for a moment "I used too but not anymore. I'm tired of being afraid I'm tired of them." Courage builds up in Naruto's soul he wasn't afraid of them anymore "I'm not afraid damn it BRING IT ON!" his voice roared with courage as little Naruto smiled "I'm glad…." Little Naruto vanished.

"Hey where you go?" He didn't know what was really going on here "Man this keep getting stranger by the minute. I am still inside Alma's memories or am I in my own now?"

Naruto look behind him "What the?" he found himself inside his soul where the Kyuubi is being kept. Naruto found the room empty the gates were open the seal paper was rip in two there was blood foot prints on the floor.

"What is this place? This is my soul?" thinking how dark his past was must have truly affected his soul.

The sound of Alma's giggle was heard coming from within the open cage. Naruto walk forward inside the open cage within the cage Naruto saw what he never thought to ever see. He saw himself as a kid playing with Alma the two were playing with toys.

Naruto couldn't help but smile but something happen with a great big flash he was gone leaving the two children to play.

**In the real world:**

Naruto woke up it was morning it was raining. Naruto found himself under trees that shield himself from the rain drops. Naruto turn to see Sakura and Sasuke was asleep together although Sasuke still look trouble while he dreamed. Naruto felt better about himself he didn't know why he felt great like everything was perfect for him this beautiful silence was his moment.

Naruto close his eyes and smiled as he listen to the silence as Naruto listen to the sound of perfect silence, Naruto felt asleep again. Alma lay there right beside Naruto resting her head on his right shoulder this moment was perfect a quiet moment together no one to bother them.

'_My life was never normal even when I try. I'm different from anyone else I have always been that way ever since I was born. My memories I wish I could remember why I can't remember. Memories that I will never get back, memories of the most importation parts of my life I don't have a mother or father; I have never had my panthers love. But I met…her, that girl. She was different from the others her eyes were dark lonely and cold much like mine's she was beautiful unlike any girl I have ever lay eyes on.'_

Naruto felt Alma's left hand grab his right hand, he open his eyes to see the little Alma who sleeping at his side. This quite moment was the most peaceful moment of Naruto's life everything was perfect no one to bother him no one to trouble him no yelling no screaming no fighting...just perfect.

'_I wasn't the best of my village I was the worst of my village. Everyone hated me for no reason so I decide to hate them back. My life was shit I had nothing I was nothing I thought…I was going to die alone and I was afraid…until I met her. She made it all better she made me forget the pain she made me forget why I'm hated and she made me better…and all she want is my love. If this is my fate then I shall accept it for its true love is what I deserve the most…'_

**Next Time-The New Naruto**

**Will Naruto has visited a piece of Alma's memories and discover only a little about her past. Naruto have accepted what he will become...a father of Alma's children. But now the only thing that they need is well Naruto needs to show Alma is fateful to her and her alone. And yes Naruto will have a new power in the next chapter also Alma picked Naruto because one he's like her alone and unloved. It got nothing to do with being a host of a demon, Naruto's will power and history is what Alma like about him he's different he's happy while she sad kind of a backward thing.**

**He is the happiest to her sorrow while Alma is the darkness to Naruto's light thus making them a great pair.**

**I know you guys are gonna ask this as well is Kushina alive or is she dead? Because of his blood promise Alma has premission in enter Naruto's memories and his soul. When he was in her memories he saw a piece of his own memories in there as well. And also since Naruto is Kushina's son her DNA is in Naruto also meaning a piece of her soul is apart of him.**

**Alma's name means "Soul"**

**Naruto's name means "Maelstrom"**

**And together AlmaXNaruto-Soul Maelstrom**

**I want Naruto to be powerful and not to over powerful because in the world of F.E.A.R. Alma is the top power in there.**

**And after seeing F.E.A.R. 3 or should I say F.3.A.R. trailer new fun things for this story has begun yay!**

**But also before I end this, Naruto is 12 but will be 13 near the end of the Chunin Exams Arc, but Alma in her world she is 15 when she gave birth to Pointman the hero of F.E.A.R. She will be sixteen when she give birth to Paxton. As in her world in the F.E.A.R. game where her sons are clones of her but in this story their not her clone sons but she are hers blood childern who she had with another man who is Naruto.**

**And also I am not sure about the third child of Alma who she had with the F.E.A.R. 2 Hero Becket? If that happens...well let say Alma's attack during the F.E.A.R. 2 arc isn't the one who killing Becket's team mates and everyone else. **

**Well that's all I have to say for now everyone.**

**Also I'm making a special horror story with Naruto in it called "Love From Beyond" but I'll put that up later on next week and give you the fun thing about it and the next fun thing with this story as well.**

**Later everyone!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Naruto or F.E.A.R.**

"I smell a trap."-Human speaking

'_You think?' _Human thoughts

"**I know who you are." **Alma speaking

"_**You can't hide from me." **_Alma speaking through her mind

**Chapter V-The New Naruto**

**Forest of Death:**

Finally awake feeling happier then usually Naruto was the first of his team to wake up, Naruto saw Alma at his side. Alma wonders what become of Naruto's mind when he enters her memories. But Naruto was the first to speak.

"Alma could you do me a little favor?" He said with a smile.

Alma tilt her to the left "Could you woke up Sasuke Uchiha, I need to have a word with him. Today is a new day I want this day to be special."

Alma vanished from Naruto's sight.

**In Sasuke's nightmare:**

"Enough, enough I had enough please stop those memories I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Sasuke Uchiha was crying in a corner shaking in fear. Alma wade appeared in front of Sasuke with disappointment in her red eyes she didn't want him to wake up the very thought of ending this fool's nightmare was something Alma didn't want.

But Naruto ask her kindly that he wanted to have a word with the Uchiha.

"**Had enough?" **Alma asked Sasuke, as Sasuke looked at Alma with hatred and rage toward her.

"I hate you…" he said

"**You are lucky…"**

"What do you mean by that?" Sasuke asked Alma but Alma didn't speak back. Everything turned white and from there Sasuke woke up.

**Forest of Death:**

The first thing that came to Sasuke's sight was Naruto's grinning smile "Did you enjoy your sleep?" Sasuke launch himself at Naruto pinning him down to the ground "Do you think that's funny?" Sasuke yelled at Naruto.

"What? All I said was did you enjoy your sleep? What's eating you man?" Naruto act cool as if he didn't know what Alma was doing to the Uchiha. Sasuke looked around to see they were in the forest of death from there Sasuke finally started to relax and so he back off of Naruto "Sorry." He said to Naruto.

"It's alright Sasuke everyone have nightmares in their dreams every now and then. Look Sakura-chan is still a sleep I need to have a word with you." Naruto told him as Naruto could see Alma at Sakura's side gently stroking the pink haired girl's hair while using her powers to keep Sakura a sleep.

"I'm…listening." Sasuke said with worry in his eyes.

"Good now Sasuke were a team I know in the past we hated each other's guts. But now isn't the time to bullshit were in the forest of DEATH! We need to stay as a team alright?" Sasuke slowly nod "Good now Sasuke when Sakura-chan wakes up were leaving we need to find our Earth scroll. If we don't were never going to be Chunin."

Sasuke look the other way what Naruto say was true right now wasn't the time for the rival crap. This is between life and death inside this forest so the Uchiha said "Alright Naruto, I think you being leader not a bad choice after all." Sasuke hated to admit it Sasuke was in shape to be leader after going through a small bit of being mind raped.

Alma could have done so much more to make Sasuke's mind into a pool of nothing, but she was holding back playing with him like a little girl with her rag doll.

"Naruto," Sasuke spoke his name as Naruto turn his back about to wake up Sakura.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry."

Naruto's eyes didn't believe him but Naruto didn't say anything he look back and woke up Sakura. As Alma whisper to Naruto _**"He's not sorry."**_

'_I know. But right now leave him be I think he learn his lesson for now.'_

"_**I don't like him he should die."**_

'_But right now he's more usefully alive then dead.'_

"_**Don't trust him he will betray you."**_

**Much later on:**

"It has been over an hour where everyone is?" Sakura said while looking at her wristwatch while Naruto rub the back of his head as both he and Sasuke thought of the something _'We're lost.'_

Alma whisper to Naruto _**"Over here." **_as she pointed the right way to where the tower was at the heart of the village. Naruto stop after awhile when he heard Alma whisper to him once more.

"_**To your left they are three of them…ready to ambush you."**_

"_Thank you Alma we'll take of it there no need for you to take care of it."_

"_**Ok." **_Alma has been at Naruto for a long while where many can't not see her, as others can feel her presents others like Sasuke he couldn't see Alma but he felt she was around and he didn't like it at all.

Not only that Sasuke saw a bit of change about Naruto, Sasuke wasn't sure what it was but it was about Naruto's chakra it felt it's has double insanely.

Naruto stop to think "Alright Naruto your team leader now time to grow up." Naruto closed his eyes for a moment and reopen them only to hear Sakura speak "This forest goes on forever."

"Don't worry Sakura-chan we'll find a way out of here well I hope so." Naruto sweatdrop while Naruto and Sasuke, Sakura were chatting about what the best place to get their heaven scroll. The team of ninjas from the village hidden in the rain was behind the bushes waiting to strike Team Seven.

Ready to attack Team Seven right there and then, as one of the rain ninjas cast a Genjutsu around the area team seven was in. Naruto felt something wasn't right then Sasuke saw someone move quickly in the bushes "What was that?" Sasuke said.

"What was it Sasuke?" Sakura asked Sasuke while Naruto looked carefully "Damn. Looks like we're about to have a battle here I'm guessing they want our earth scroll."

Sasuke and Sakura took out their kunai as when Naruto was about to his right hand twitch so sudden.

"What…the?" then quickly Naruto's vision was being replace by a quick flash back. Naruto shook his head trying to shake the feeling off.

"What's wrong Naruto?" Sasuke asked his team leader as Naruto just stood there in space he looked up at the sky which made his team mates to wonder.

There were three rain ninjas wearing strange light yellow outfit wearing gas mask, Naruto was still busy in his own little world.

"We'll be taking that scroll and along with your lives. There no way you'll be able to defeat us." said one of the three rain ninjas as the three ninjas chuckle as around Team Seven they were copies and clones of the three.

"Hey Naruto snap out of it we're gonna need your help." Sasuke told Naruto was the team leader was still in his own world.

Naruto's vision was he was inside a hospital in the hallway of the Hospital. He wasn't sure why he was there but he found out he wasn't wearing his Konoha outfit. He looked older as well around eighteen he was in this vision wearing some type of battle suit.

"What's going on?" He asked himself as he overheard voices coming from down the hallway. Naruto walked toward where the voices were coming. Naruto stop when he was at the double doors from the window Naruto could see a girl she look like she's fifteen.

She was nine months pregnant and was about to give birth to a healthy boy "Push, push, push you can do it." said a male doctor dressed in white as the girl was doing her best to give birth her first born son.

"What's going on here?" Naruto overheard them "Push, push you can do it push harder Alma!"

'_Alma that's Alma she's beautiful she's giving birth.'_

Then images of blood and bodies flash in Naruto's mind as they appear and disappear and reappear again and again. Naruto ball his hands into fists he grin his teeth in anger then Naruto kept watching Alma as the young mother gave birth to her first boy son, not only her son but Naruto's as well.

"I'm…a…dad." Naruto saw Alma looked at Naruto with a small smile "I'm a dad." He spoke of it again now believing Paxton's words "But that guy is my second child this is my first…I'm a dad…I'm a dad." Naruto chuckle and smiled.

But Naruto's smile turn to a frown when he saw the doctor took Alma's first born child away from her.

"Give him back, where are you taking my baby!" Alma yelled as two doctor held Alma down and drug her to keep her from fighting back. Naruto try to open the double doors but they won't not open "Open, open damn you."

Naruto was getting pissed off seeing Alma was being robbed of her happiest as a mother, Naruto wasn't going to let this happen "Open damn it she's need my help!"

Then a voice spoke to Naruto through his mind _'Can't help her it's too late it already happen.'_

Naruto turn to see Paxton right there "You."

"I know this is very unpleasing _father_." Paxton looked at his father's eyes and found only compete hatred toward the people who did this to Alma "Mother wish for you to feel her pain of losing her first born."

"And your brother." Naruto added "Ah yes and I will be born soon."

"So you know I have accepted my fate of being your father?" Paxton nod "Yes of course I told you, you are our father brother won't know at least not yet. I will be born soon a year later after brother."

"Who are these people the ones who bring pain to Alma?" Naruto asked his son to be.

"The people you speak of where the people who cared and experiment on mother. If I tell you only rage and hatred will be fuel in your father. Mother doesn't want that she only wish for you to understand her pain as she understood yours, your pain of being alone and misjudge." Naruto listen to Paxton as Paxton kept talking.

"Mother loves you, you are special to her. You are curse as she is too. My only wish father is that you will be there to take her pain away. The good that rest within mother's soul she had lost almost all her innocent on that day. They robbed her of her childhood, stole her children and took her life…my mother does not like theses." With that said and done Paxton return to where he belongs.

"Alma…"

The sound of Alma screaming **"No!" **followed by the sound of a baby crying then a male's voice was heard.

_"You will become a God among men."_

Everything went white then faded into darkness from there Naruto found himself back inside his own soul where the Kyuubi was once kept. Nobody was there only Naruto remained.

"**I'm sorry."** A voice spoke behind Naruto. Naruto didn't look back he knew who it was "It's ok. You have suffered long before me or anyone from my world. I always thought I always had it rough with my childhood. Look down on with those hateful eyes. But now I know there many others who suffer greater then me. You are one of them Alma you suffer so much now I see why you show me this, you even asked your unborn child to speak with this father to be."

Naruto turn looked at Alma but when Naruto look down to see Alma he only saw her blood cover feet. When Naruto looked up to see Alma, just like when she was a little girl her hair was long but they cover her eyes and her breasts. Standing before Naruto now was an adult naked Alma her body was sexy to Naruto's eyes young and beautiful she was.

Alma grabbed Naruto hands, she looked at Naruto who still in his adult form but he too was naked as well but he didn't care at the moment. Looking back at her "Alma I will give you what you never had. My pain is nothing compared to yours but you were betrayed when you were just a child, you they…" Naruto couldn't find his words.

Alma didn't say anything at all only saw how Naruto open himself to her.

He would be the father of her children. What Alma wishes for although she was just a spirit? Naruto didn't know this but Alma has been dead for a long time, her children were already born but her children was Naruto's as well through spirit bond with Naruto, his blood became theirs.

Time was different it may have been a month since he met Alma but her time it has been 30 long years. Since her death since her children weren't taken away. Her spirit summoned by him by mistake and yet that mistake may have saved the last of Alma's innocents by meeting him.

Alma kissed Naruto on the lips while Naruto rest his hands on Alma's ass. When Naruto kissed Alma he felt a surge of power flowing through his body, Naruto crystal blue eyes changed to dark orange.

Naruto kissed Alma down her side neck slowly as Alma moaned **"Naruto."**

Alma lower herself down on her knees. She grab Naruto's large thick penis which was seven to eight inches long. Alma took Naruto's penis into her mouth as she bob her head giving Naruto a blowjob.

"Alma!" Naruto yell her name as Alma bob her head up and down faster sucking his penis. Naruto grab Alma by her head as Alma was doing faster and faster pushing his penis deeper down her throat getting deepthroat by her lover.

After awhile Naruto came he unloaded his sperm down Alma's throat as she swallowed. Alma looked up at Naruto who had a small blush across his face. Alma rose up looking at her young lover. Alma hop into Naruto's arms having her legs wrap around Naruto's hips.

Feeling his penis inside her pussy, Alma moan loudly blushing madly she was enjoying riding her man. Feeling his penis throb inside her as Naruto felt Alma's pussy gotten tighter around his penis feeling her love.

Alma pulled her head back **"YES!" **she yelled

Naruto kept pumping his penis inside Alma again and again pounding her faster and thrusting inside her deeper. Feeling her fingernails deep into his shoulders "Alma!" He moaned.

"**Naruto!" **She moaned back.

The lovers scream together as they cum.

Alma bury her face in Naruto's chest while Naruto closed his eyes "Alma you deserve better, I know you wish for justice what they did to you. But I can't help you I cannot cross over to your world like you can crossover to mine."

"**The time will come and we shall have our reunion Naruto."**

"Alma tell me what do you wish for what is the wish you want from the very bottom of your heart?"

"**I only wanted to have a happy family. But I never got my wish and never will. But I met you and your special I see it in your eyes. I wish my sons to know what it's like to have a father who cares about his children and his family."**

"Don't worry Alma. I won't let them take our family from us."

'_**If only he knew what joy he has brought to them.' **_Alma kept her thoughts for herself for the moment.

Alma kissed Naruto on the lips and broke the kiss "I will see you again Alma. And I promise in blood to give you the family you so rightfully deserve."

'_**Thank you Naruto.' **_Alma smiled at Naruto she sent Naruto back to the living world where she has given him a new gift for keeping his promise to her.

**Back in the real world:**

"There's no end to them." Sakura said

"Agreed and Naruto hasn't snap out of it yet."

"It doesn't matter your all are going to die." said the leader of the rain ninjas.

But suddenly Naruto's body glow light red his eyes were dark orange. He looked at the enemy the rain ninjas and saw Team Seven was out number.

Naruto held his head and scream at the top of his lungs.

A powerful shockwave bust out of Naruto's body lucky Sasuke grab Sakura and took cover behind a thick wooden tree. Naruto's energy launch at the copies of the three rain ninjas and easily destroyed them. Naruto fell on one knee then his eyes change to dark red the same type of eyes Alma has.

Naruto held his right hand back and launch his right hand at the three rain ninjas. They were held in the mid air floating there with no control of their bodies.

Naruto quickly ball his right hand into a fist. As the screams of the rain ninjas were heard through the forest of death. When Sakura peek out to see what was going on she was surprise by blood shot onto her face, she screamed.

As the bodies of the three ninja's bodies were crushed and broken blood covered the ground, their blood was on Naruto's face and clothed he grab the heaven scroll from one of the dead ones. Naruto looked at his hands "What's happening to me? I killed them it was so easy." A chuckle escapes from Naruto's mouth.

"Naruto are you alright?" Sasuke asked him while Sakura look in shock to what has Naruto done and what he has become.

Another chuckle escaped from Naruto as he said **"I…never felt better."**

**Next Time-Death of a Ninja**

**Ah there you have everyone chapter V, hope you enjoy it sorry for the lemon being little, I hadn't been writing in awhile and feeling a little rushy.**

**But anyway on the next chapter a ninja will die who will it be? Sasuke? Gaara? Kakashi? Or a Random ninja or Naruto himself?**

**Also I set up a poll vote on my page, check it out and vote to see which story you want me to work on until the very end.**

**Well that's all for now later everyone!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Don't own Naruto or F.E.A.R**

**Chapter VI-Death of a Ninja part I**

Death is everywhere its everyday every-night every-second or every-hour. But with Death comes life I don't fear my death I know somewhere down the line my death will come but for now my life is importation than ever.

With Death come Life and with Life comes Death and from Death we are…_reborn._

**Forest of Death:**

'_Blood my face was cover in blood, blood of my enemies. It has been half an hour since I woke up with this new…gift given to me by Alma. Or was this ability my own? I wasn't sure for the moment. I can tell by Sasuke's jealous eyes he knew I had a relationship with Alma. But I didn't care but Sakura-chan was quite worried about my…behavior.'_ Naruto thought to himself while the team had a pit stop near a lake from there Naruto washed the blood off his face and clothed.

Sasuke just stared at Naruto while the boy was cleaning up his bloody mess. Sakura was at his side more often then usually is. Naruto liked this although his soul belongs to Alma, he still had a crush on Sakura but he wouldn't betray Alma.

Once Naruto was cleaned up the team was ready to move on.

They had Earth scoll and Heaven scroll they were set to move on to the next part of the exams. They still had one more day left Naruto believe. So the team made it half way they were about a mile away from the tower in the heart of the forest of death.

Naruto saw the whole day was almost taken by traveling the sun was setting again. So the team once again decided to camp out there near the checkpoint of the tower five miles away. In the morning they will finish the rest and move on to the next part of the exams.

The three were silence for awhile eating the fishes that Naruto gather when they were the lake when he was cleaning up. The fishes was a great choice for dinner while the three ate silently together, Naruto felt it he felt Sasuke wanted to speak up but chose not too while Naruto's new found powers gave him the ability to read his friends feelings.

Sakura was greatly worried about Naruto and Sasuke which what Naruto felt in Sakura's heart. But unknowing to them all Alma Wade was there sitting close to Naruto, Alma was in her child form during this time she didn't want Naruto to see her at this time. He couldn't feel her presents he couldn't see her shielding herself from Naruto and everyone.

Alma was more focus on a new target.

Sakura felt someone was watching her she couldn't put her finger on the matter. But indeed she felt it felt the feeling of eyes staring her down looking in her soul.

Minutes later everyone went to bed; all went to sleep tonight was a peaceful night the moon was out acting as the light in the night. Alma was the only one awake of course she didn't need sleep she was dead a ghost but that wasn't importation.

What is importation is a possible threat that's what Alma thought at first but she read it in Naruto's heart he still had a room for Sakura in his heart. Alma was the biggest piece in his heart, feeling a little jealous within her. Alma didn't want to end Sakura's life she did know Naruto has feelings for her so Alma decide to…have a talk with Sakura.

**Sakura's Dream:**

Sakura's dream was a normal usually young pre-teen girl. Being with the boy of her dreams of course but however everything within Sakura's dreams soon become a world of nothingness a world of black a realm of nothingness and darkness.

There was a small light within the dark dream world the light was course Sakura herself. A strange aura surrounds Sakura's body protecting her from the darkness how it looked. From the floor out came Alma who once again was in her child form staring at Sakura with her red eyes.

"W-who are you?" Sakura asked Alma while the little girl in red dress, looked away and walked away from Sakura. As a voice spoke inside Sakura's mind _**"Follow me." **_The voice said in Sakura's mind.

Sakura follow little Alma the two walked together for also forever. But Alma stopped in her tacks and turn to face Sakura _**"We're here." **_The voice in Sakura's head said as the background of darkness was morph into a playground they were in a city a dark city the skies were dark it was night time the moon's light shine down them.

"Who are you?" was Sakura's question. The little girl walk to the swings and sat on one and start swinging as the little girl spoke to Sakura **"I'm Alma." **She said giving her name to Sakura.

"I'm Sakura, why am I here isn't this my dream?" Alma nodded her head.

"**You're dream but in my version."**

"What do you mean by that?"

Alma explained to Sakura of what's going on** "I took your dream and twist them to my image. I wanted to talk with you Sakura. Something very importation it's about Naruto." **Sakura walk toward Alma and sat down to the swing next to Alma "What about Naruto? How do you know him?"

"**He's my friend he's very close to me. He's the father of my children." **Alma explained, while Sakura was very confuse "How Naruto be the father of your children your just a little girl?"

"**I'm not little and I see you in a place in his heart. Naruto likes you a lot but his soul is mine he made a promise to me. I love him so but I cannot stay here in your world for long. I am here to ask you." **Sakura kind of understood what's going on here for a moment "What is you wish to ask of me Alma?"

Alma looked at Sakura as their eyes made contract **"I want your body."**

"My body what for?" Sakura didn't like the idea of this **"I'll be in control of your body. Sharing a body as you can see I'm just a ghost and I need a body a strong body if I want to stay here longer. You are the only suitable to be my host you have a strong body though you don't yet."**

"You want my body so you can be with Naruto longer?" Alma nodded her head **"I know he will be mad at me for taking your body. But touching him in his dreams is not enough."**

"Alma I want to know your history." Alma looked at Sakura with a surprise look in her eyes "I know it must have been you who gave Naruto that power. He's a different person he's eyes were different. Surely you and Naruto have a strong relationship I just wish I had that kind of love relationship with the person I loved." Sakura sighed.

Alma chuckle **"Your washing your time with that little fool doesn't deserve the love you seek. Naruto know my pain is greater than his. He knows I seek revenge I want the justices I so rightful seek even if means the death of thousands and yet…he chose to be by my side and be the father of my children." **Alma smiled at the thought of Naruto making those sacrifices he chose her over the world. Alma looked at Sakura once again but this time her eyes weren't angry but nice **"I know Naruto loves you Sakura." **Alma's eyes went from being nice to sad looking **"Jealous…I am."**

"Because I can touch him for real?"

"**No you being his first crush. I was never loved I never had the chance to have a first crush. In my world but here I made a friend and a lover in one man."**Sakura pity Alma she could feel Alma's loneness and see why she make a good host for her and now knowing Naruto had a crush on all this time. Why didn't he tell her so Sakura's mind wondering then it hit all the time she was mean to Naruto "Naruto." Sakura whisper his name.

Alma turned to look at Sakura again her red eyes envy the pink-haired girl. But still Alma did want to have one thing from Sakura…a friend. As Naruto was her first friend it didn't hurt to try make another friend within the girl her lover first loved.

Alma decided to tell Sakura her story of her life, how her parent never gave her the true love she need from parents. How she was never given a normal childhood and of course how they took her children away from her and stole her life.

"**I was then summoned by Naruto. And with his blood I made my children his, my sons carry both my blood and his. I return to my world every time I leave this world I'm there watching my babies grow without the love of their mother or father." **Sakura felt really bad Alma's story was truly a sad story every piece was heart breaking and Alma wanted her help.

"**But if I don't have your permission Sakura to have your body or at least borrow your body from time to time. I want at least one favor." **

"What favor is that?"

"**I want you to end Naruto's life."**

Sakura's eyes widen in shock "Why do you want me to kill Naruto? I thought you love him why you want to take his life?"

"**So he and I can be together. I am dead and he is alive with his death we can be together and he can see his children. But if this is too much for you I want you to at least put him in a coma long enough for me to show him my world." **Sakura didn't liked Alma's plan she didn't want to end Naruto's life or put him in a coma there was one thing to do to give Alma some happiest for the time being.

Alma felt Sakura pause her voice she could see Sakura could never do such a thing like that. Even if it was just to put him in a coma, Alma's red eyes stared deeply into Sakura's jade green eyes. Alma stops staring and closes her eyes and reopen them **"If you can't do both at least help me find a suitable host strong like you Sakura." **

Sakura finally found her voice as a good idea pop within her mind "What if you can show Naruto your world when he's asleep no harm will be brought to him. Have you ever tried that?" Sakura's question was a very good one but Alma only sighed **"In sleep I only give him pieces, good idea but no fire Sakura. I need Naruto dead or in a coma it's the only way he can see our babies the only way."**

Sakura sighed and rush her hands through her hair "Damn it I really don't want to have it go this way. But Alma shouldn't you go ask Naruto of his answers to this?" Sakura was right about that but something within Alma's eyes spoke different.

**"Mother can't simply ask father of that question." **A new voice spoke, as the voice was male. Out came from the shadow of Alma's shadow was her dear beloved youngest son Paxton. Paxton smiled at the girls and said **"Pleasure to meet you Godmother."**

"Godmother me?" Sakura was confused not knowing what's happening now. Paxton chuckle **"Of course you are. You are the dearest friend of mother. No doubt you are me and my brother's Godmother, are you not?"**

Alma looked back at her son with a stare filled with venom **"No she's not…not yet. Go back mommy not finish."**

**"Yes mother forgive my rudeness mother, godmother Sakura." **Paxton vanish from their sight **"Forgive my son he can be a bit rude." **Sakura sweatdrop she find Paxton to be a handsome man but creepy. And her being his godmother made her skin crawl.

But then Alma suddenly started too smiled for the moment as she giggle "Alma what's so funny?" Sakura gotten a bit worried about Alma's smile as the little girl looked at Sakura and said **"Change of plan I have a better idea. For now do me a favor Sakura keep an eye on my Naruto, if you do I will reward you greatly I promise."** Alma vanished from Sakura's dreams as Sakura's dream world return to normal no longer filled with darkness or had the smell of blood and death.

Sakura looked up at the sky of her dream world and said to herself "I will Alma I promise."

**Next Time:-Death of a Ninja Part: II-Are you Ninja or Soldier?**

**Hey everyone it is I Bunji the wolf, sorry about not updating in October it been a busy month for me and life has been taken more time from fanfic. But anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter of my Naruto crossover with F.E.A.R. And also for those who are or may have gotten confuse in this chapter which I hoped not.**

**Alma plan was simple either have Sakura who Naruto friend and former crush. To be the one who kills him to free him from this world and join with Alma or at least put him in a coma long enough to take him to her world, so he could meet Pointman and Paxton. And Alma third plan was also wanted to borrow Sakura's body being a strong host but now Alma has a new idea what is you'll have to wait and see what Ms. Wade is up too and is Sakura the only suitable female host that fits Alma? It could be a !**

**Also I have plan to have more F.E.A.R. moments what I mean of more F.E.A.R. moments I mean by is like how chapter 4 how the whole chapter was a F.E.A.R. moment, I want to add more F.E.A.R. moments with other characters beside Naruto, and also Sakura is one of the main characters in this fic, like or not it Sakura gonna help Alma and Naruto, as Paxton gave it away Sakura is Paxton's and Pointman's Godmother. How can this be? Well let just say Paxton dreams of the future he knows, he said it in the game.**

**"A war is coming, I've seen it in my dreams. Fires sweeping over the Earth, bodies in the streets, cities turned to dust...retaliation. ****The wars has begun, just as I Dreamed it would...just as I foresaw...Dreams are all I have Now...Dreams of Death...of blood and fire...of _her_. The Time has come to Awaken! **

**That's all for now everyone.**

**And so far Kakashi and Sasuke are on the top list to died by the people choice, don't stop there people I am sure Sasuke isn't the only person that will meet Alma's wade and also Naruto's.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't the Naruto series or the F.E.A.R. series**

**Chapter VII-Death of a Ninja part II –are you Ninja or Soldier?**

Morning came as the sun rose up in the sky bringing light to the forest of death. The three members of Team Seven woke up from their slumber. Sakura was the first to wake up follow after her was Naruto Uzumaki then Sasuke Uchiha. Sakura now knows about Naruto and Alma Wade. She knows why Naruto was given a new power and why he's behavior was so different from his normal self and why.

Sakura felt bit different from her normal self she felt more mature could be that she met Alma.

Naruto looked at Sakura he notice she was looking a bit different there was something that was bugging him, something that he notices that all was not right. He notices Sakura's hair it was long yes but it was three inches longer than before. Also there was three strip black color lines at the ends of her hair he didn't recall Sakura ever having black lines ends, Naruto was being careful he didn't want to look worry in front of Sakura.

Sasuke glare at the two team mates of his, he notice the different in Sakura's hair, and also he'd notice something new about Naruto, Naruto's whisker lines on his face were much darker the three lines on his face were darker. Something wasn't right the Uchiha knew it there was something going on with his two team mates and they weren't telling him anything but the Uchiha broke the silence.

"Sakura your hair…it's longer." Sakura was given a small mirror by the Uchiha, Sakura blush feeling a bit embarrass that she didn't even notice that but she smiled anyway "I liked it." She said after handing the small mirror back to the Uchiha.

"Yeah I liked it too it fit you very well Sakura-chan." Naruto said with his infamous friendly smile. The team ate together after a good breakfast meal. While eating together Sasuke notice that Naruto and Sakura were a bit closer now he couldn't put his fingers around it but something was up and the Uchiha was left in the dark.

**The Battle Tower: Entrance **

Took them about half an hour to reach their checkpoint goal location but they did it they made it. The three ninjas enter the tower and found themselves in an open wide empty room. In front of them was a large screen that speaks.

"_Open the Gateway of Earth to enter the gates of Heaven"_

"Ok so we have to open the earth scroll first then the Heaven scroll." Sakura spoke while Sasuke and Naruto agree with their pink haired team mate as Naruto and Sasuke open the Earth scroll first then the Heaven scroll as in a proof of smoke came out someone.

But to everyone's surprise the person standing in front of them was no other then Iruka-sensei, their sensei before they passed the Genin exams "Iruka-sensei!" Naruto yelled with joy in his voice as he hugged his favorite sensei while Sakura smiled glad to see a friendly face after days in the forest of death.

Iruka was glad to see the young three Genins made it to the tower "I'm glad to you all have made it here safely. Now then come with me, the rest of the others still have time before time runs out." The Genins of Team Seven follow Iruka to the third floor of the tower.

On the third floor of the tower, Iruka showed the Genins of Team Seven their resting room they will be staying at until the time is right. Inside Team Seven's resting room there was a large couch with three soft chairs, TV, a small kitchen and one bathroom.

"I'll be seeing you three later I have to report to Lord Hokage about your arrival." With that said and done Iruka closed the door leaving the three leaf Genins to have the room to all to themselves as Naruto was the first to yelled "I hope they got Ramen I'm hungry." He licked his lips while Sakura walked towards the bathroom "I need a shower bad, three days in the forest something a girl like me needs."

The boys left Sakura take a shower in the bathroom first while Naruto was enjoying his first bowl of Ramen he hadn't had in three days. While Sasuke Uchiha turned on the large screen TV while the boys watched TV together.

Unknowing to the two boys, Alma Wade was there at Naruto's side of course watching TV with them. Alma was enjoying this peacefully moment with the Team, she gain Sakura's trust and friendship while she was in love with Naruto who accepted her and accepted being the father of her two boys, there was one person on the team she didn't gain trust or friendship that was Sasuke Uchiha.

Alma didn't liked his behavior, he was rude, a jerk and know it all he believe he's better then Naruto, which were on false claim. There been numerous time Alma could have and would have ended Sasuke's very life but Naruto told her to leave him be but Alma believes that will come back and bite Naruto in the ass, Alma knows betrayal very much in her life and her afterlife.

Although she was in eight year old spirit body, her real body her solid true adult body was still trapped in the vault. If she had have her body she could have come her long as she wants and be with Naruto, but sadly her body was still locked away in the vault.

But Alma Wade had her ways and had a plan a good plan if everything goes as she plans she will have her body back and also a new healthy body as well. But right now all she can do is watch and help her new friend and her lover with her power.

In the bathroom after finish up taking a shower, Sakura looked at herself in the mirror. She saw Alma right behind her staring at her with a small smile, Sakura quickly turned to looked back but saw nothing there when she looked back at the mirror there was Alma who giggle as she fade in black smoke.

Sakura said to herself "I hope Naruto going to be okay?" but unknowing to Sakura. The black color end lines of her hair slowly grew upward to her hair very slowly, slowly enough for Sakura not to notice it at all.

Now dressed in long sleeves pink T-shirt with black shorts "I'm done your turns guys." Sasuke enter the bathroom to take his shower while Sakura sat down beside Naruto. Naruto notice Sakura's hair was still wet it hadn't dried out completely "It takes long for my hair to dry out." Sakura moaned in despaired while Naruto laughed lightly "Don't worry Sakura-chan it'll dry out before everyone shows up."

"Naruto can I ask you a question?' Sakura felt nervous about asking him this question "Sure fired away Sakura-chan what is it?" Sakura swallow her split and gain the courage to ask him this special question she hoped he couldn't freak or yell at her.

"How long have you been seeing…Alma?" her name made his eyes widens for the short moment, before Naruto looked to his right "So you know…about Alma how long did you know about this?"

Sakura sigh at first before answer his question "I just met her last night, she and I talked. We gotten to know each other I know about her…past I know about her sons and I know you…and her are in a relationship."

Naruto smile which gave Sakura a sign to relax "I'm glad you understand Sakura-chan. I was thinking of telling you about Alma but I wasn't sure when to tell you. But I guess Alma beat me to it?" He laughed while Sakura laugh along with him.

Sakura was glad Naruto was okay with her knowing this and telling him that she met Alma "She's a lonely girl…she needs friends. Naruto I'm so sorry for mistreating you and calling you an idiot all those time. And I didn't know how you felt about me how you really liked me."

"It's okay Sakura-chan, I know you're sorry for what did but that's the past. I can tell you're really sorry for what you did and I'm glad you're coming clean with yourself. I was so jealous of Sasuke because you liked him…hell everyone in Konoha liked him, respected him I was always left in the dark. I was in his shadow he had it all. That's why every time I see Sasuke getting respect and being known by others my heart sinks. But the pain really comes when I see the girl I'm in love with see me as an annoying fly while she's heel over for Sasuke." Sakura now knew why Naruto was doing all those foolish and silly thing, why he yells a lot and why he's tries to out best Sasuke every chance he gets he was jealous he wanted to be known, respected and most importation he wanted to be loved.

"Now I know why Alma said I'm wasting my life…" Sakura frown she felt like an ass a real bitch, but now she can make it she really make it up not only to Naruto but shows to Alma she's keeping her promise to the ghost "Sakura-chan don't feel bad it's not your fault it's my fault for not telling you. It's my fault I didn't tell you in the first place. I thought if I can be like Sasuke a tough guy I could win your heart. Sakura I love you I really do love you…but right now I'm in love with Alma."

Sakura smiled at her knucklehead team mate "I know Alma told me, she saw I'm in a big places in your heart she's jealous but no longer Alma loves you she love you unlike any other I know I can't win your heart like she did but Naruto." Sakura pause for the moment gathering her words together "Love her as you love me give her the love you wanted to give to me." Sakura kissed Naruto on the lips as she broke the kiss taking pleasure of seeing Naruto blush.

Sakura smile wasn't just because she saw Naruto blush, there was another reason behind Naruto was Alma who was smiling at Sakura **"Thank you."** Alma said. Ms. Wade was glad that Sakura had told Naruto about how much Alma truly matter to him

**The Very Next Day:**

Team Seven, Eight, and Ten, Guy, Suna, Sound, and Team twenty were the only team that had arrival or survive their encounter in the forest of death. With their Sensei of each Team there standing in front of smiling down upon them proud that they had made it this far and that they had proven to themselves that they are not just Ninjas but young soldiers in training.

Team Ten's member Ino Yamanaka had notice Sakura's hair it grew longer now down to her butt, but something was up Sakura had black colored hair that was now in the middle of her hair line. Did Sakura left her hair grew and did she dye her hair as well? Ino left those thoughts alone and was forces on what is yet to come.

The Third Hokage Sarutobi given out his speech how far they came and that they were ready for the finals, but however due to that there were still many ninjas left they must cut down the numbers of Genins that had made it so far.

With that said and done the battle tower battles were underway.

The first match would be?

**Zaku Abumi versus Sakura Haruno **

Sakura was a bit nervous she was being the first member of her team to fight first. But Sakura's face became serious she was now ready to prove herself she wasn't a weakling at all. Sakura jumped down to joined the battlefield as her foe Zaku also jumped down he was ready to fight her.

"I'm surprise we didn't encounter you guys in the forest of death. But here is fine I'll end this real quick." Zaku cracked his knuckles while Sakura draw out her kunai with her green jade colored had strong will resting within them.

Sakura made the first move launching her smoke bombs at Zaku. But however Zaku blew the smoke away with his wind blow attack, Sakura saw Zaku's hands at had small holes in them which allow him to blow wind attacks at his enemies. Sakura saw that was very rare and also a big weak point as well.

Sakura went in close to Zaku so he couldn't have the upper hand in the far distances. Sakura had kid gloves hand to hand combat. Punching Zaku in the stomach three times and end her combo with an uppercut, but however Sakura's punches were strong but Zaku head-butted.

Sakura scream in pain as she dropped her guard for just a second but a second was enough for Zaku to blast Sakura away with his sonic blast wave. Sakura was blasted to the walls underneath balcony, Sakura landed on the floor coughing up lot amount of blood. But that didn't stop her after clean blood from her mouth she walked toward Zaku "I'm not done yet freak."

Sakura toss an explosion tag at the ground near feet the sound ninja quickly back step away before it went off. Sakura's sight was getting fuzzy she did get the wind knock out of her but that was going to stop her, unknowing to Sakura her hair was slowly becoming darker but the second.

Everyone saw it her hair was becoming black she was losing her pink hair color. Naruto grew worried about this but he believe in she would win this fight. Sakura summoned two shadow clones to aid her in battle both were equip with three kunai the three Sakuras threw the kunais at Zaku at the sound ninja blocked but got stabbed in the right thigh, his right arm and his left thigh.

The two Sakura clones grab the real Sakura and launch her at Zaku. Sakura was armed with one large kunai; Zaku saw this and quickly rolled out of the way. Sakura quickly stomp her feet on the ground to stop her from flying but she did fell on her face but she recover afterwards.

Ino and Naruto was getting really worried about Sakura was a whole new person. Sakura's hair was now completely jet black. Zaku roundhouse kicked Sakura as she spin in the air she landed hard on the ground. Zaku was banged up but not out, he walked over to Sakura grab her by the throat as he raise her in the air "I'm getting really pissed off I'll finish you here and now." Zaku's right hand he began to crush her throat as Sakura couldn't breathe while trying to get of his grasp she kicked Zaku in the chest which angrier him even more he crushing her throat even more cutting off her air.

"Stop it! Let her go!" Naruto yelled, the young Uzumaki was pissed Zaku had won the fight but he was killing Sakura. Zaku looked back at the Uzumaki with a sick smile on his face he was enjoying this he enjoy seeing Naruto angry.

"Time you die pinky." Zaku said, Sakura saw behind Zaku was Alma and Paxton she saw Alma was frowning and Paxton also was frowning **"You will be saved. I will make sure your soul is safe." **Alma told Sakura as the young Genin knew she was going to die today but she was going to be saved as well. Suddenly there was a voice in Zaku's head **"Kill her and you will suffer your suffering will be endless."**

But Zaku shook his head his ears went deaf on the voice in his head "Sonic wave!" Zaku yelled as the powerful wind blast a hole in Sakura's throat. Everyone who cared and loved Sakura, eyes widen in horror **"SAAAAKUUUURAAAA!"** Naruto screamed. Sakura's last words were "I'm sorry," before she closed her eyes as her head went down. Zaku toss her body aside as blood came out from the hole in Sakura's throat she was died she was killed in cold blood she was dead.

Alma was Sakura's side looking down at her seeing the hole in Sakura's throat, Alma was pissed her second new friend was murder and her new body was also ruin as well this fucked up her plans this really did fucked up her plans. Her plans were so simple she and Sakura would became one, Alma would consume Sakura's soul but saving her soul in the progress but this didn't stop Alma no Zaku may have killed Sakura but that didn't her plan only fucked it up to small price.

"**Mother this changes thing." **Paxton told his mother, while Alma was silence for a minute until she spoke to her son **"No it doesn't she'll live she can't die…I won't allow it. Mommy is going to busy for awhile why don't you go and play with your brother's friends? They will help you free me just give your brother and his friends a little push."**

"**Yes mother." **Paxton fade away into black smoke, leaving Alma alone with Sakura's body as Sakura's soul came out from her body looking at her dead body "I'm dead…this can't be."

"**Calm down Sakura, your life isn't over yet. This really changes my plan. Sakura you and I are going to be one it's the only way I can help and it's the only you can live again." **Sakura listen to Alma as it turned out Sakura was going to give up her body to Alma either way but Sakura was fine with it. Sakura smile at her ghost friend "Naruto love us let's not give him anymore sorrow Alma."

"**I agreed." **Alma and Sakura walked into one another as their souls fuse into one soul. Sakura's hair was now black with now pink color ends of her hair. Her eyes were malice red at first but became jade green once the two souls became as one Alma-Sakura enter Sakura's body giving life to her.

All this happen within one second in real time as in the spirit world minutes can be a second in the living world. The hole in Sakura's throat healed, Sakura's eyes shot open she rose up to Zaku surprise Sakura was alive "What the hell? I killed you, you should be dead!" Zaku yelled

"Sakura…she's…alive…Alma…thank you…oh thank you Alma." Naruto mumble to himself, he knew Alma was behind this and Zaku was in deep shit now. Sakura's jade green eyes chance to malice blood red. Sakura raise her right hand in the air as suddenly Zaku was floating in mid air. With one movement of her index finger Zaku's arms were torn off as Zaku scream in pain.

Sakura gave Zaku the middle finger as she spins her middle finger in a circle Zaku was spinning in the air. When Sakura flick her thump Zaku's legs were torn off "Have mercy!" Zaku yelled his words were meaningless to her. Sakura ball her right hand as Zaku eyes widen "No please don't." both Sakura and Alma were pissed at Zaku and decide to end him here and now when Sakura open her right hand.

Zaku blew up as his blood colored the walls and nearly cover everyone in the large room with his blood as the only thing remains left of Zaku was his bloody skeleton that wore his sound headband.

With her death she was reborn, reborn to be with Naruto the father of her children. Sakura looked up at Naruto as the young Uzumaki only saw a Sakura but is she the same Sakura he knows and once loved? While everyone was still shock to see what she had done to Zaku and what a mess she had left behind.

The question is does Sakura exist within or is all that exist is Alma with a new light in her soul?

**Next Time-They All Deserved to Die Part II**

**As it turned out it was Sakura who was the one to die, but she and Alma are one now and they are one soul but does Sakura still exist or she gave Alma a new light in her dark lonely soul or did Alma put Sakura in a place where she will return but much later-smirk-you'll have to find out to see everyone.**

**Alma chose Sakura to be her new body due to like I said before, she has a large place in Naruto's heart and Sakura accepted and became one with Alma. Now Alma is truly in Naruto's world.**

**Sakura-Alma's New Body**

**The Naruto World Arc is almost over, soon Naruto will enter Alma's world.**

**Someone once ask me will I have Replica Soldiers in Naruto's world? Well to answer your question is no I don't have any plans for the soldiers in Naruto's world and maybe one day in another Naruto X Fear Crossover but that's another time everyone.**

**Kakashi has been removed from Alma's to kill list but I have plans for our copy mask ninjas, he'll play good part when Naruto enter Alma's world I'll spoiler one small thing for you guys and girls "Kakashi and the Replica Soldiers" that's all I have to say.**

**I have a question for everyone here.**

**When Naruto goes to Alma's world aka the Fear World**

**Should he be dead or alive? If he is dead, like Paxton Naruto will need a strong body, so he can be with Alma in flesh and blood, like how Alma needed Sakura to be with Naruto in his world. So that's the question should Naruto go to the Fear world Dead Or Alive?**

**Now For a strange possible funny song that is in F.E.A.R. 2 Project Origin DLC: Reborn Pack.**

**Omake Moment:**

**It's Karaoke night in the village hidden in the leaves. Naruto given the mic to a Replica Solider name Fox-813 while Adult Alma and Adult Sakura were sitting down with Adult Naruto between them while the song began to start**

**(Song: Replica Gone Rogue)**

**I'm a Replica Soldier  
But I'm not like the Ot-hers!  
I may be a clone!  
But I sure ain't your bro-ther!  
I came down from Space to meet with my crew!  
But then something went wrong  
Now I know what I gotta' do!**

**HE'S REPLICA GONE ROGUE!**

**I hear a strange voice guiding me to the cra-ter!  
I'm gonna go meet it don't call me a ha-ter!  
If you get in my way! You know I will shoot you!  
I don't wanna hurt you. But I will if I have to!**

**HE'S REPLICA GONE ROGUE!**

**I know my destination! And I'm goin' the distance!  
See so clearly now you gotta fear my insistence!  
Not sure who's callin' But he's hella familiar?  
Didn't he die in FEAR 1?  
Now I'm buggin' for real, YEAH!  
How many of you are gonna stay in my way?  
I'm a clone on a mission I'll accept no de-lay!  
Don't take it too personally! But I must know the truth!  
Our history is dead I'm a murderin' sleuth!**

**HE'S REPLICE GONE ROGUE!**

**(Song ends)**

**Everyone clap their hands for Fox-813 as he did a wonderful job singing that song, when he remove his head, Alma's eyes widen in shock "Paxton?"**

"**How did I do?" Alma fainted unaware her son was a very good singer as Sakura hold the sign for his score "I give you 10 Fox-813." As a man came inside the building to see Alma was on the floor she fainted "Why is mother on the floor?"**

"**Ah don't worry son Alma met your twin clone Fox-813." **

"**Does Alma know they clone her son?" Sakura asked**

"**Nope." Everyone in the room sweatdrop "Poor Alma their cloning her babies now."**

**End of Omake**

**Later everyone!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't the Naruto series or the F.E.A.R. series**

**Chapter VIII-They All Deserve To Die!-Part II**

All eyes were on Sakura they didn't nor could they believe what she did to Zaku. Covered in blood from head to toe cover in the blood of Zaku, Sakura looked at her hands seeing her hands were painted red everyone believed she was Sakura but Naruto who she really was.

Sakura looked up at Naruto giving him a warm smile. Naruto returns with a warm smile of his own, he lend forward and said "Wow talk about power." He chuckle afterwards. Everyone was shock truly shock to see what Sakura did to Zaku just with wave of her hand she ended his life in the blink of an eye.

Sakura closed her eyes and let out a soft sign of relief "That felt so good." her warm smile turned into a wicked smile.

"Sakura Haruno is the winner!" Sakura didn't care that she won. She was looking around the area as if this was her first time seeing this place "Sakura-chan! Up here you won your fight come on up!" Naruto scouted from above.

"Unbelievable she killed Zaku…but surely he ended her life. I'm sure of it." Dosu said while Kin looked scared and nervous "What the hell just happen?" Dosu and Kin even Orochimaru under disguise was shock to see Haruno had such power.

Sakura walked up the stairs joining her friends and Naruto "Sakura-chan I knew you would win." Naruto chuckle with delight as Sakura blush slightly "Thanks Naruto." even though she was covered in blood Sakura gave Naruto a kiss on his left cheek as she whisper to him _"Well talk later I have something to show you."_

"Sakura! You idiot I thought you were going to die!" Ino yelled at her best friend, Sakura jump as Ino surprise her as she looked confuse of what was going on. But seeing Ino's eyes were filled with tears she was ready to bust out into tears.

Sakura pause for a moment "I'm sorry…Ino. I didn't mean to upset you…" Ino wipe her tears away she soon nod her head "Its okay Forehead-girl I thought you were dead. I knew my eyes were playing tricks on me…but how did you…beat that Zaku guy?" that was the question everyone wanted to know there had to be a true good reason how she did it.

Again Sakura pause before she spoke "I place a bomb tag on him when he grab me…I place a Genjutsu I guess it got to everyone." Sakura laugh nervously she soon sign in relief when everyone believed her. But Naruto knew the true of what happen and he hoped everyone would leave her alone.

Kakashi sign in relief "You had us worry there Sakura. You need to be more careful." Sakura nod her head slowly but Naruto quickly notice she had a mean glare when Kakashi turned his back "Unworthy." Sakura spoke under her breath.

"You said something Sakura?" Kakashi asked Sakura.

Sakura shook her head "I need to go I need to wash off the blood." Sakura walked down the stairs as Ino was about to follow her. Naruto place his right hand on her left shoulder "Leave her be she's strong Ino."

**With Sakura:**

Sakura was walking down the dark hallway within the tower. Sakura looked around to see if anyone was around? There was no one there, Sakura let out a sign as her hair changed to jet black; her green eyes became malice red.

Sakura had change into Alma. Alma looked at her hands as she fades away.

**Unknown:**

Alma appeared in a pure white area nothing but endless white background. Alma looked around and saw Sakura was on the swings, but unlike her normal preteen form. Sakura was a child just a little girl playing on the swings.

Alma had a small smile on her face as she walked towards the little Sakura. Sakura notice Alma coming towards her. Sakura could only smile at Alma as Alma took a seat on the second swing next to her. Alma and Sakura didn't say anything at all. They just played on the swings as their laughter was soon heard.

**With Naruto:**

**Naruto vs. Dosu **was the name on the screen bored. Naruto and Dosu jumped down as the two were ready to face one another. Naruto looked to his right to see the blood on the floor, of Sakura-Alma's using her power.

"Begin!"

Naruto waited for Dosu to make the first strike as Dosu was thinking the same thing as well. Naruto decide it was time for him to make the first move. Naruto toss a kunai at Dosu, but Dosu easily dodge it by moving to the right side.

Dosu counter by using his sound gauntlet sending a wave of sound towards Naruto. The sound wave strike Naruto hard by the sound wave sending him flying towards the wall. But Naruto shook the pain off, Naruto felt a bit different once he got strike by Dosu's attack.

Naruto's eyes suddenly flash blue unknowing what just happen.

When Dosu ran towards him, Naruto could tell there was something funny going on. Dosu looked a bit slow as he ran towards Naruto, Naruto looked up at everyone seeing half of everyone was cheering but their voices were slow.

When Dosu came at Naruto throwing the first punch, Naruto grab Dosu's right arm and flip him over sending him crashing the wall behind. Once Dosu hit the wall everything seem to return to normal as everyone's voices started to sound normal.

'_What the hell was that? What just happen?'_ Naruto thought to himself.

Dosu recovered "You're faster than I thought Uzumaki." Naruto looked back at Dosu, as the sound ninja once again strike his right fist at Naruto's face. When Naruto saw Dosu trying to attack him, Dosu seem to suddenly slow down and so did everyone else.

'_What's going on here? Is this a new power?'_ Naruto step aside as Dosu misses Naruto's face. Soon everything went back to normal once more. Dosu looked back with a surprise look on his face.

'_What just happen? I had the upper hand I caught him off guard.'_ Dosu thought to himself.

'Yes this has to be a new power. It would seem so but I need to control it.' Naruto thought to himself. Naruto came at Dosu with a rush dash, again everything slow down. Even Dosu's reaction was slow down the surprise look in his eyes slowly widen.

Naruto pulled back his right fist and shot right into Dosu's stomach, Naruto pull back his left hand and strike Dosu at the same spot. Naruto un-slow everything, Dosu felt the strong impact of Naruto's fist shots. Dosu fell down to his knees while holding his stomach.

"Wow Naruto just punch him once and he got him down on his knees." Chouji said.

Naruto hold Dosu's head with his right hand as Naruto cock back his left hand and ball up in a tight fist. Naruto smash his fist right into Dosu's face and worst of all Naruto use his new ability _**"Slow-Mo"**_ he punch Dosu in the face three times on the fourth time Naruto turn the slow-mo off.

Dosu's face felt the impact of four hard powerful uppercut punches. Dosu fell down back as blood was dripping from his nose and mouth.

"Naruto Uzumaki is the winner!"

"Holy crap what a punch Naruto got there." Kiba looked amaze by Naruto's strength.

"Yes Naruto's strength is amazing, guess it shows he has been showing improvement." Shino spoke quietly.

Naruto didn't want to stay around he won his fight, he wanted to find Sakura. Naruto looked up at Kakashi for a moment before turning his attention to the stairway. Naruto left without saying a word.

The sick Jounin checked on Dosu who was wasn't moving at all.

"Naruto must have uses a lot of force to not him out cold." Kakashi said.

Dosu's team mate Kin jumped down to check on Dosu.

"He's not breathing!" Kin said.

**Tower: Hallway**

Walking down the hallway of the tower, the hallway didn't have any light only small candles that light the way. Naruto felt a little uneasy with the area he was in. But Naruto toughen up and journey his way to find his girlfriend Alma.

"**They're her sons…"** a voice spoke from behind Naruto.

Naruto quickly looked back to see who was there. But Naruto didn't see anything there, no person only a dark hallway.

"**Brothers….They don't even know…."**

Again Naruto looked back but saw nothing **"The older one looks weak…Doubt he'll survive."** This time the voice came from in front of Naruto, Naruto turned to see who and where that voice was coming from?

When Naruto turn to look forward, Naruto saw a person standing in front of him as Naruto could only see the back of the person, Naruto could see blood was on the floor where the person was standing.

"**First Prototype is just a waste…second Prototype is better."**

Naruto reached his right hand out to the person hoping to get the person's attention. The person quickly turned around and before Naruto could get a good look off the person. The person shot from his mouth a spray of blood.

Naruto fell down to his knees as he was blinded by blood.

"Damn what the hell!" Naruto was now seeing red, red all over. Naruto's sight was blinking out as his sight was changing to a different place a different area. Naruto whipping the blood from his eyes, Naruto looked around to see he was somewhere else he was no longer in the Tower.

Naruto felt really uneasy now. Naruto was in a hallway a very long dark hallway. All he can do was just walk forward.

"**The first Prototype is nothing but the second Prototype shall be worthy."**

Naruto felt a heavy feeling of sorrow overcome him, Naruto fell down to his knees holding his head trying to keep these voices from his head as he close his eyes.

"**Naruto?"** a familiar voice spoke. Naruto open his eyes as he looked up to see standing before him was none other than Alma.

Alma could see in Naruto's eyes, there was deep saddest in them. Alma grew a big smile on her face as Alma wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck holding him close to her.

**Unknown:**

Naruto found himself somewhere dark, Naruto looked around the place and found himself back inside his soul. Naruto wasn't sure what was going on here.

"**I have something to show you."** Alma said as she walked towards the open cage. Naruto wasn't sure what was going on but he follows Alma into the open cage.

Suddenly Alma stops as she turned around looking up at Naruto. A small smile appears on Alma's face. Naruto was alone in the dark on what was going on here?

"Naruto?" a voice spoke out calling his name. The voice was coming from within the cage. Naruto walk closer to the open cage soon there was a bright shining out from within the dark empty cage.

"Who's there?" Naruto asked the voice.

The voice which was male let out a small chuckle "It's been awhile huh kiddo? Man you sure grown up. I'm proud of you Naruto."

"We're both proud of you Naruto." A voice spoke as the second voice was female.

Naruto's eyes widen in shock on what he saw. Standing in front of him was two people one of them was the fourth Hokage and the second being a beautiful blue eyes long red hair woman.

"The Fourth Hokage what are you doing here?" The fourth Hokage looked at the red hair woman as the two smiled at one another as they turned back to Naruto.

"Well I told ya Kushina. We would see Naruto again." The fourth Hokage once again smiled at Naruto, the red hair woman who name was Kushina couldn't help but smiled at Naruto.

Alma stand there smiling hopping Naruto would say something to the two.

"I guess you were right Minato. We missed you Naruto-kun. We have been waiting for this day for so long." Kushina said, Naruto fell down to his knees as he couldn't believe it. Right in front of him was his parents the people who made him.

Naruto started to laugh as tears came down his face. His laugh was sad and hollow but yet he had a happy look on his face. Naruto always wanted to know who were his parents and why the Kyuubi was seal inside him?

Kushina kneel down to hug her beloved son and did Minato. Naruto felt their warm presence he felt their love for him how warm they felt. This warm feeling Naruto never wanted to let go of it. Soon the hug was broken as Naruto stand up along with his parents.

"But…"

"How?" Minato said with a smirk.

"Thank your little girlfriend. She was the one who found us in the dark. I wasn't sure what happen myself but the link between us and you with the Kyuubi. It suddenly vanish there was nothing holding us together. Both I and Kushina were in darkness until she found us. She told us she was your friend and she wanted you to meet us." Kushina cross her arms over her chest with a cocky smile on her face.

Naruto look back at Alma who was now looking shy.

"Thank you Alma." Alma blush slightly when she felt Naruto kissed her on her forehead.

"Lucky guy just like his old man." Minato laughed.

"Mom, dad there so many things I want to talk about but I don't know where to start?"

"**You have all the time."** Alma spoke

"Alma? I really do?" Alma nodded her head.

"Why did to do this?" He asked her.

Alma looked up at her lover **"Because you're special to me. And you made a promise to me and you kept it. I just want to return the favor and give you the chance you never had with your parents."**

"Thank you Alma I mean it I really mean it thank you." Alma felt her heart be filled with warmness of seeing Naruto being with his parent finally. Alma wishes her parents were like Minato and Kushina, brave, fun and awesome.

Alma turned around about to leave Naruto's soul.

"Alma." Naruto called her name getting her attention.

Alma saw Naruto holding his right hand out to her "Come on Alma. I know you want to be a part of this family. I am the father of your children it would make right for you to be here joining me with my parents they are your…in-laws."

Minato and Kushina couldn't help but chuckle a little surprise to how grown their son was. How he made good friends especially with Ms. Alma Wade.

"Beside she so cute," Kushina hug Alma rubbing her cheek against Alma's leaving the ghost girl blushing while Minato and Naruto sweatdrop a little.

**Four Hours later: Naruto's souls-Three Minutes in the real world:**

Minato and Kushina explain the reason why they gave Naruto the Kyuubi, Naruto took it pretty well, beside Minato had to take a powerful shot to the gut by Naruto.

Kushina moaning in despair "Why couldn't I have her as my daughter what kind of an asshole use his own daughter in experiments! That is unforgiveable!" Kushina pump her right fist with a pissed look in her eyes.

Minato rub the back of his head with a heavy frown on his face "At least what we did was to save Naruto's life and to protect everyone. We left Naruto power and our love but Alma…I'm sorry."

Alma nods her head slowly **"It's okay. I have a plan and my son is taking care of it. I want to take Naruto with me. I want to show my world. I want him to see our children. But I didn't want to rip him from this world. So Sakura wanted to help me but…"**

"Speaking of Sakura where she is?"

"**She's in a safe place in the safest of places."**

"It's Naruto's choice if he want to go or not. We give Naruto and you our blessing."

Naruto closed his eyes as he spoke "I don't want to leave my world behind but if Alma needs me I'll be there for her and our children. My world can wait." Naruto reopen his eyes.

"I want to see what has become of our children. And mom, dad."

"Yes Naruto?" Minato said.

"I'll miss you two. I know you always be with me. But I wanted you guys to know this. I never hated you not once. So you don't have to worry about me. I'm happy and I have a wonderful girlfriend. I'll let our children know how badass their grandparents were."

Kushina smirked "I say the first born take after our badassest."

"Kushina that's not even a word." Minato sweatdrop.

"Well I said it so it is a word so there." Kushina stuck her tongue out.

"Another reason why I fell in love with your mother Naruto." Minato hugged Kushina as the red haired Uzumaki chuckle.

With their son knowing how much important he means to them and after meeting the woman who Naruto had given his heart and soul too. The bloodline of their family will grow strong through their grandchildren as Minato and Kushina left together to the afterlife leaving Naruto and Alma alone together.

Naruto turned his attention to Alma as she held out her left hand.

"**Ready Naruto ready to see my world our children awaits us."**

"Yes Alma I am ready."

**Next Time-Alma's World**

**There you have it ladies and gentlemen sorry for the hold up, but next chapter Naruto enters the F.E.A.R. world and thus the crossover between this really takes off. I am gonna start it off with the final chapter in F.E.A.R. 1 and from there take on F.E.A.R. 2.**

**I wanted Naruto to be a rest with his world to giving him the chance to meet up with Minato and Kushina was enough for Naruto to leave behind his world and head off into Alma's world. But don't worry Naruto isn't done with his world, he'll be back to…tie up the loose ends.**

**Sakura is in a safe place, inside Alma's special world. Sakura will play a special role during this arc. I won't tell ya you will have to guess it he-he-he-he well that's all for now later everyone!**


End file.
